


enter stage left

by vodkawrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor!Seung-Gil, Actor!Victor, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Authors, Angst, Author!Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Victuri Bang 2017, only a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkawrites/pseuds/vodkawrites
Summary: "How about we practice lines together? It would be great! Who better as my coach than the guy who wrote it? You said so yourself, no one knows the characters better than you!" Victor suggests.Victor watches as Yuuri's eyes search for an answer, flickering between the script and Victor. He wants nothing more than to see them shine just for him."Alright," Yuuri decides shyly. "I'll run lines with you."After all, it's just acting...Or; the writer!yuuri and actor!victor fic that no one asked for. Written for Victuri Bang 2017!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got this up on time! Well...kind of. There's still more! And by more, I mean 20k words more. Yeah. So look forward for more updates in the coming days!
> 
> For reference, Yuuri is a writer who basically wrote the story of Yuri on Ice which is being adapted for the movies. Seung-Gil's character will be starring as Chihoko (who is just Yuuri in the show) and Victor will be starring as Dmitry (Victor in the show). Hope that isn't too confusing!
> 
> Also, please check out the [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) for this fic by rocketttea on tumblr!!! It's amazing and wonderful!!! 
> 
> Also, super special shout out to my discord friends who helped come up with the title. You guys rock!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of Enter Stage Left!

Yuuri doesn't know what to expect when he hears his book was going to be adapted into a movie, but it surely isn't whatever this is.

And by this, he means a lot of editing the script and scheduling meetings and sitting in his trailer.

Where are all the glasses of champagne and hors d'oeuvre and foods he couldn’t pronounce for the life of him? (Not that he really wants any of that, but he supposes it would hurt).

Instead, everything about making a movie is a bit underwhelming The studio itself is rather unassuming - it's practically a warehouse guarded by two security guards and a toll booth - and it is nothing like it is depicted in the movies. He knows he shouldn’t base his opinions off of movies anyways, but this is Hollywood! Isn’t this supposed to be the epitome of glamour?

Instead, he's never seen beyond his measly prison that people refer to as his trailer. He has never even been invited to the set before (even if he did write the script). Apparently he isn't exactly needed for the table reading and other prestigious day-to-day tasks for the royalty of Hollywood.

So here Yuuri stays, in the comfort of his trailer as he absentmindedly scrolls through the script. He waits here for hours until someone comes to fetch him or relieve him for the day, whichever comes first.

He supposes it's the latter seeing as Phichit, his friend (and self proclaimed personal assistant - whatever that means), barges into his trailer unexpectedly.

“Are you sitting down?” Phichit immediately asks between pants. By the looks of how he is hunched over, grabbing his knees, it seems like he just ran a marathon. That or he has some sort of big news to share with him. He wonders which famous person has glanced at Phichit today when he drove up to the studio. Anne Hathaway? Leonardo DiCaprio? Maybe even Chris Evans? Honestly, Yuuri doesn't care about them. They’re just people, right?

However, he supposes he can humor Phichit if it means he'll have some excitement for the day. So he sighs and puts down the script he had been flipping through to pass the time.

“Phichit, you're looking at me. Of course I'm sitting down,” Yuuri says with a chuckle.

“Okay brace yourself because I'm about to tell you the good news! Like really brace yourself because this is huge!”

“Okay I'm bracing myself,” he deadpans.

“I don't think you are! This is huge! Not like a Kardashian following me on Instagram huge but pretty fucking big! Like Lin-Manuel Miranda retweeting one of my posts-”

“Spit it out already!”

“Victor Nikiforov is officially starring as Dmitry Rostislav!" he sings.

Yuuri freezes.

Victor Nikiforov is going to star in his movie?

Victor Nikiforov?

As in the biggest star in Hollywood who already has an Oscar at age 27? THAT Victor Nikiforov?

Phichit dangles his phone in Yuuri's face before Yuuri grabs it, reading over the Instagram post. It's a black and white (for aesthetic, Phichit argues) picture of a white script Yuuri is all too familiar with.

"Oh," Yuuri muses, almost at a loss for words.

How could any words, in all the three languages he knows, ever come to describe how he feels?

"Oh?" Phichit repeats mockingly.

Yuuri flinches. Does he really sound that disinterested?

"Is that all you have to say?” Phichit continues, shifting his weight onto one leg. 

Yuuri pouts. What is he supposed to say? He was supposed to come into the set to go over some last minute changes (maybe even ogle at the sets and mingle with the producer). He was never supposed to meet the actors - he isn't given that privilege - and now he is supposed watch the first run through and potentially be in the same room as Victor Nikiforov?

How is he supposed to react to that?

“Even Seung-Gil has more emotion than you right now!" Phichit whines.

Yuuri adverts his eyes to the floor, almost ashamed that he doesn't have anything better to say. He's a writer, after all; he's supposed to be good with words. And yet it seems as if it is all stuck in his throats, unable to escape.

Or maybe it is that there simply are no words to describe the fact that Victor Nikiforov is going to star in his movie.

"I mean...Phichit, is this real?" he asks, his voice small.

Yuuri knows he expected Victor to decline such a ridiculous offer. Almost everyone did. Even he knew it was an absurd request to make: demanding the most sought after actor in Hollywood act in his book adaptation of a romantic comedy aimed at young girls. And he’s not even the star!

It’s not exactly a Victor Nikiforov role.

So the question still remains in his mind: why?

He wonders if Victor is one of his fans. Sure, he does have a large fan base (his book sales and dedicated fans are enough proof of that) but he is almost sure that someone of Victor’s caliber would never reduce themselves to such low standards. He must have an ulterior motive or a large paycheck. It's just that there must be some sort of rational reason because there is absolutely no conceivable way that an Oscar winning actor - Victor Nikiforov, nonetheless - would ever agree to be the love interest in a cliche young adult book-to-movie adaptation about finding love through ice skating.

He wonders if it is just a joke, that Victor took the role just to laugh in Yuuri’s face.

No, that isn't like Victor.

So why did Victor Nikiforov agree to do this?

"Yuuri? Are you kidding? Of course this is real! Do you really think I'm that mean to lie like that to you - don't answer that. I was gonna tell you before but I knew you were going to worry so I waited 'til now; but yes Victor Nikiforov is going to play Dmitry in your movie!"

Yuuri feels his chest tighten, his breaths becoming more labored than usual.

Never, in the twenty three years that he has been alive and the four years he has been a published author, has he ever thought that those words would ever leave his mouth. Never has he thought that Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov would ever be put in the same sentence.

"I need a moment.”

 

Or maybe more. 

He tries to calm his breath. Inhale, hold for three seconds, exhale, repeat. Inhale, hold, exhale.

It does little to calm his beating heart.

After all, how could he calm down after leaning Victor Freaking Nikiforov is going to star in the movie adaption of his book? He has posters of him - correction _had_ posters because he will never admit out loud that he has Victor Nikiforov posters and no one can prove otherwise - hanging on the walls of his childhood home.

Admittedly, most of the posters of Victor are from his teen heartthrob phase. Victor still had long hair at the time, always perfectly tied back and trailing behind him like a wave. Magazines liked to print his shirtless body in glossy HD prints. They said he is too beautiful to not photograph half-naked; and they aren't exactly wrong.

However, there are - no, were - four pictures of him post hair cut. Yuuri mourned the loss of his hair for seven days, not even wanting to go to school until he had grieved properly. After about a month, he had finally accepted his new appearance and began to collect posters once more.

And now, Yuuri is going to be in the same building as him.

"Yuuri, isn't this great? I can hardly believe it! You're gonna meet Victor today!"

"Today!?" Yuuri sputters.

He doesn’t want to meet Victor today; he is hardly prepared for such a momentous occasion. Victor deserves Yuuri dressed in his best - and even then it isn't enough. Begins to scan his outfit, judging the choices he made this morning. A black sweater with a blue button up shirt underneath and a pair of slacks that are a bit smug around his hips and thighs. Hardly the clothes that are worthy of meeting Victor Nikiforov!

He has to go home and change. Or maybe grab a costume or anything to even be appropriate to meet Victor Nikiforov in.

"Why else do you think I brought you to the set?” Phichit asks, his hands on his hips. “They're gonna start filming now that they have their second lead!”

Yuuri can feel his head spinning, his mind conjuring millions of scenarios of how he can (and will) embarrass himself. He will fall on his face in front of him; he will forget how to speak English; he will spill coffee on him; he will confess his undying love for the actor; something, anything!

"I need a coffee, maybe a bagel,” Yuuri decides, pushing himself off the couch. “And some fresh air.”

_And maybe a good cry session._

"Don't be too long. We don't want to keep Victor waiting!"

Yuuri only nods robotically as he walks out from his trailer, wandering to find some place to collect his thoughts.

He tries to not think about meeting Victor. Maybe he won't even meet Victor. Maybe he wouldn’t be on set today. Maybe he wouldn’t even notice Yuuri.

Because if he did, Yuuri doesn't know what he would do.

The taste of bile in his throat becomes more palpable. Maybe he needs a good throw up session in the bathroom. That always helps him calm down.

Now if only he can find a bathroom...

"Katsuki Yuuri?"

Yuuri turns around at the mention of his name.

No, not here.

Not now.

He must be dreaming, right?

He pinches his arm (hard, he might add) but somehow he is still here, still awake, still standing in front of Victor Nikiforov.

"Yuuri! It’s you!” Victor gushes, as if Yuuri is the celebrity and Victor is just some sort of fan.

Yuuri simply stares at him, lips slightly apart and mouth agape. How could one not stop and stare - or rather gawk with their mouth wide open, drool practically running down his chin - at the mere sight of the man that is Victor Nikiforov?

He has to remind himself - twice to be exact - that Victor Nikiforov is in fact the same species as him. That he isn't some other worldly being here to grace his presence on ungrateful mortals such as Yuuri. Because, even without the enhancement of photoshop or whatever typical celebrities use to make themselves beautiful, Victor is gorgeous, stunningly so. There are no blemishes or imperfections of any kind; although he really shouldn't be surprised by that.

“Oh my gosh! It's so great to finally meet you! I've been waiting forever to finally meet you in person! I loved _You Only Live Once_. Such a wonderful story! And this one is great too! I especially loved the proposal scene! Was it actually engagement rings or just promise rings? And did they actually kiss when they embraced? I've always wanted to know and now you're here and I can ask you myself!”

Yuuri just nods at the praise as he tries not to gape while he stares at (or rather drinks in) his form.

The first thing he notices is that his body is rather thin for someone of his height. It is common for actors to be thin but he seems almost unnaturally so. However, he does manage to have a fair amount of muscles defining his chest, arms, and stomach. His hips are rather wide and feminine for a male actor but still form that perfect v shape that Yuuri can only dream of achieving. His eyes drift lower to the contours of his waist, admiring the small trail of wispy hair leading down to his lower half-

"You're naked," Yuuri points out.

He immediately regrets saying that.

You're naked? Really? (whose first words to a world class actor is "you're naked"?) He may as well shoot himself now.

This isn't how they are supposed to meet. Yuuri is supposed to somehow sweep Victor off his feet with his poetic words about how absolutely beautiful he is. The two are supposed to run off into the sunset, their hands clasped together, like in the romance novels Yuuri writes.

Instead Victor is laughing (at him, his mind supplies).

"Oh, where are my manners?" he asks, as if that is the obvious answer to 'you're naked'. He makes absolutely no effort to change into something presentable which makes Yuuri advert his eyes to the floor of the hallways. It is rude to stare at others while they were naked, even if it is Victor Nikiforov flaunting his figure. He silently wonders why Victor is roaming the halls of the studio without any clothes to begin with

In fact, Victor seems rather casual about meeting this way. He doesn't even seem to mind that he is nude; rather, he seems to embrace his body. Instead of covering up like any decency human would, he ignores any bit of embarrassment he may have and moves closer to Yuuri.

This must be a dream. It has to be. Why else would he be naked in front of him? Yuuri would be lying if he says he has never thought about Victor Nikiforov naked. (Everyone dreams about their celebrity crush naked, right?). He often falls asleep to the thought of Victor undressing, tossing his shirt over his head and stripping down to absolutely nothing before joining him in bed-

He tries to shake that tantalizing imagine from his mind. His mind tries to supply puppies and rainbows and other innocent images, but he finds it hard to ignore Victor’s naked form when it is right in front of him.

"Victor Nikiforov!" he announces, flashing a handsome smile (one he thinks belongs to a Disney Prince rather than a real human being).

He outstretches his hand for Yuuri and Yuuri just stares at him unsure of how to process the moment. Victor Nikiforov is initiating contact with him. Victor Nikiforov wants to shake his hand. Victor Nikiforov (the real Victor Nikiforov; his idol) wants to touch him!

He momentarily forgets how to breathe - which Yuuri knows is impossible because humans do not simply forget how to breathe but it doesn’t stop his breath from getting caught in his throat.

Victor pushes his hand closer to Yuuri’s as if he is asking for acceptance. Yuuri hesitates before clasping his hand into his and shaking his robotically.

Yuuri marvels in the fact that he is touching Victor Nikiforov - because when else is he ever going to have this privilege again? He certainly isn't allowed to fraternize with celebrities (even if he did write the book and the script and cast one of the major actors) so he isn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. He doesn’t think he will ever wash his hand again.

His hands are soft, much softer than Yuuri’s calloused ones. He hopes he doesn't notice how sweaty his hand is.

"Um...Katsuki Yuuri," he sputters nervously as he politely tries to focus on their hands (or anywhere, to be honest) but Victor's lower half.

However, his eyes keep disobeying him. He can't help but to notice that he is rather well endowed, if Yuuri is being honest. He has a nice length with a decent sized girth-

No, he certainly isn't sizing up Victor Nikiforov’s dick.

"I know," Victor says with a wink.

He says it in a way that makes Yuuri - for only the briefest moment - think that he is flirting with him. That Yuuri is somehow special. He knows it is simply a figment of his imagination (or that he somehow died when going to grab a bagel and is now somehow in heaven) but he finds himself falling for his charms anyways.

He has the sudden urge to shower him with gifts and feed him grapes like a Greek goddess.

“I've read your books and you're really talented,” Victor compliments.

Yuuri blushes which makes the tips of his ear turn a bright shade of pink.

He looks down awkwardly at his hand and wonders how long they have been clasped together, how long they have been touching (or rather, why Victor hasn't pulled away yet?).

He withdraws his hand from Victor's embrace, the feeling of his hand still lingering as he drops his hand to his side.

"Ah, Victor, there you are!” a well dressed man lectures.

Yuuri turns his head, trying to find where he source of the voice is coming from. He immediately recognizes the man as the head of makeup design. He is rather hard to confuse with anyone else. It must be his shapely hair, raccoon like makeup, and deep Russian voice gives that him away. The name does escape him though. Giovanni, Gregory, George, Georgi; yes, that's it, Georgi.

“Why are you still naked?” Georgi asks, gesturing to Victor’s form.

“I like it,” Victor answers, uncrossing his arms to further reveal his body to his costume designer.

The designer doesn't look surprised in the slightest. Instead, he just shakes his head with disappointment.

“Never mind that. What are you doing? You should've been in your costume three hours ago. I've been waiting for you. We've all been waiting for you. Go change,” he demands, not even giving a look at Yuuri.

Victor rolls his eyes - correction: his perfect blue eyes with flecks of gold around the irises that must somehow be fake because no one’s eyes are that perfect that they rival the natural world.

"Alright, Georgi,” he agrees but it sounds reluctant, almost disappointed in a way. Although Yuuri must have been imagining his sad inflection. After all, there is no logical explanation for why he could possibly be reluctant to get out of this awkward conversation with some nobody and into his costume. It must be that his costume is rather restricting. Yes, that explains why he is roaming around the studio without any clothes on.

It has absolutely nothing to do with Yuuri.

Yuuri ducks his head, trying to make himself as small as possible. He doesn’t want to be the reason that Victor is blamed for being anything less than perfect. "Ah, I should get back to my trailer. You know, look over some stuff,” he confesses, trying to find a way out.

Victor, however, won't let him go that easily.

"You will come and watch me?” Victor asks, almost begging, in a way. “It's my first day, after all. I need someone knowledgeable to show me around!”

“I shouldn't,” Yuuri admits. Honestly, he shouldn't be on set - only important crew members are invited. Writers, however, are cast aside to the lowly trailers where they belong. He isn't supposed to mingle with actors and watch the filming process; he is supposed to stay in his trailer until he is needed.

And stay he shall.

“Please?” Victor pleads, pursing his bottom lip out.

Yuuri stares in disbelief at the invitation. He isn’t supposed to be on set - writers often aren’t subjected to such privileges - yet he has now been invited by the most famous of actors

He wants to refuse Victor’s offer; he doesn’t belong on the set. However, the smile Victor flashes at him is hard to resist. It’s toothy, creating an almost heart shape with his mouth.

He couldn't say no to Victor Nikiforov, right?

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

After what seems like six hours - but more like one - tedious hour of applying layers of makeup and gel to his hair, Victor is finally ready to join the other actors on set.

He glances at the mirror once, staring at his own reflection. They really have outdone themselves, if he is being honest. The makeup is done well: his face is evenly contoured and his lips are glossed to perfection. His platinum hair is parted to one side while his bangs fall on the left side of his face. He looks so mature, as if he has somehow evolved into someone else; he hardly even recognizes himself.

He takes one final look before walking - more like being escorted by a plethora of security guards - to the set.

He supposes he will endure anything if it means he can see the beautiful author again.

Victor knows there is something about Yuuri that he can't exactly explain. Maybe it's some sort of fate that makes Victor so entranced by his charms.

And he can't even explain why. He knows objectively that Yuuri’s looks aren't anything particularly special - he's mingled with enough models to know what should be considered stunning - but he finds himself entranced by his beauty. There is something so raw so pure so honest about his appearance.

He admires the way his hair falls naturally in front of his eyes and the way he tries to pull the strands behind his ears. He loves that he doesn't need a makeup team and twenty hair stylists to make him look stunning. Not to mention that he even wears glasses - true genuine glasses, not just a fake pair for fashion - with blue frames that threaten to fall down his nose.

He's naturally beautiful, there is no doubt about that.

As he walks onto the set, members of the cast and crew welcome him - some yelling at him for his tardiness and unprofessional behavior - but he ignores their words in favor of staring (ogling) at Yuuri.

Victor watches as he takes a seat near the back of the set. He's sitting at a makeshift table that looks like it was set up as an afterthought which makes him look even more out of place. He makes himself look as inconspicuous as possible - his face bowed, not even glancing up from his notes - yet it only makes Victor want to stare at him more.

He wants to give into his carnal desire to scoop up Yuuri into his arms and kiss him on the lips. And if it were acceptable, he would.

"Alright," the director cheer, breaking Victor's attention away from Yuuri.

Victor clears his throat and moves into position. He stands towards a pile of boxes while the actor playing the main character sits on the floor at Victor’s feet.

“Act one scene three. Rolling. Action!"

"Wow, Chihoko!" Victor gawks, looking around the set. The props have not been correctly set up quite yet but Victor makes do with what he has. It is just a rehearsal shoot anyways so there isn’t that much pressure to perform perfectly. Although, he wouldn't mind impressing a certain Japanese author with blue glasses and a cute smile.

"A classic tiny room!” He stretches out his arms. “Is there a sofa?"

"No," the other actor - who Victor doesn't exactly know the name of - mumbles, his face devoid of any emotion. "I'm sorry it's so small. This is all we had available.”

"You look anxious. You can pay the coaching fees after you achieve success! I'll bill you later!" Victor says cheerfully. He holds out his hand but the action feels stiff and forced.

"Thank you," he says plainly.

Victor fights back the urge to roll his eyes. He wonders how the actor playing Chohoko has become such a famous actor. He supposes it must be his looks or his aloof personality or even his decent skating that has made him so popular because it definitely can't be any acting talent.

He supposes he shouldn't be complaining seeing as he isn't putting that much effort into his performance either.

"Do you have feelings for your ballet teacher?" Victor recites.

"What!?"

"Do you have a partner?" Victor presses.

"No."

"Any ex partners?" Victor asks, expertly emphasizing the term partner in order to elicit some response from the other actor.

However, it does little to change his expression. He remains emotionless as he recites his lines.

"Well let's talk about me! My first boyfriend was-"

He holds up a hand, promptly stopping Victor's character's rant.

"That's enough."

Victor lets out a dramatic huff.

Victor glances back at Yuuri. It’s only for a moment (and he doubts even the cameras can pick up such a small movement) but he finds himself looking over there anyways.

Yuuri is watching intently, his head in his palm and the back of one pen in his mouth, as if he is tired with the filming already. Victor couldn't really blame him for that. After all, there are a million things a beautiful author like Yuuri Katsuki could be doing instead of a Hollywood movie. Victor wishes he was given the same privilege.

"Well then," Victor continues. "Tell me everything about you. What kind of rink do you skate at?"

Victor bends down, meeting eye to eye with Chihoko. His eyes are a plain and dull; they lack the same sparkle as Yuuri’s-

Wait, why is he thinking about Yuuri?

"What's in this city?”

Victor leans in closer to the other actor, the movement making his his robe expertly shift down his arm. The action causes the robe to open, exposing his bare chest to the cameras.

"Is there someone you like?" Victor asks, his voice low. He places his hand under the other actor's chin, cupping his jaw with his palm. His skin is soft against his hand but it does little to stimulate any sort of chemistry between them. It feels forced and fake, as if he is simply walking through the motions. He wonders if anyone can really tell.

“Is there someone you love?”

When he recites the line, Victor wonders if that is what he is feeling - this feeling that he is flying - is love. He wonders if he loves Yuuri Katsuki.

No, it's not love, he reminds himself. It's an adoration, infatuation, maybe a borderline obsession, but not love **.**

Love takes time and commitment and communication, or at least, that is what he has learned through his countless romantic comedy movies. This, however, is infatuation; but one day, it could be love.

And he likes to think that he wouldn't mind if he fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

"Before we start, let's build some trust in our relationship," he continues, his lips just mere centimeters away from the other actor's. 

However, the other actor scrambles backwards towards the other side of the room.

Victor stares at him blankly. "Why are you running away?"

"Uh...no reason.”

Victor opens his mouth to continue the scene but is quickly interrupted by the director.

"Cut! Back from the top!” the director calls.

Victor suppresses a groan. They repeat the same scene at what feels like a million times, each time less satisfying than the last. Each time, the main actor lacks the emotion that Chihoko should have, or at least the emotion that Yuuri wrote Chihoko to have.

It isn't until take thirty six that the director is finally satisfied. “We'll take fifteen and start again from the top!"

There is a lot of shuffling as the complete the scene, the entire crew scrambling to be the first one to praise the actors. The first one who catches him is the director and her husband. The duo politely tell him how they are glad he accepted the role and how he makes a great Dmitry. A few other people (who Victor barely recognizes as well) join in on the songs of praise but the words begin to meld together and the repetitive praises start to mean less and less with each consecutive compliment.

Now don't get him wrong, it's not that he doesn't appreciate them - he's grateful for the kind words - but it just seems so absolutely fake. Their words uttered just for the sake of being on Victor’s good side. Maybe that is just how Hollywood is: everything made of plastic, empty comments until everything is meaningless.

He finds himself wondering what Yuuri has to think.

Victor notices that Yuuri hasn't said anything to him, which is weird because people usually clamor just to speak to him, but he quickly notices that he hasn't even moved from his spot. It is far away from the action, back in a corner where no major actors can see him if they aren’t paying attention. But Victor finds his eyes lingering back to him.

His tongue is still peaking out from a small gap between his lips, his head tilted as he continues to scribble notes in his notebooks. Victor once again suppresses the urge to kiss him right then and there.

Not that anyone would notice because it seems that no one is paying any attention to him. Which is a shame seeing as he wrote the book (and the script) for that matter. Victor knows he shouldn't be offended that no one has recognized Yuuri. Yuuri is only a writer after all (and really has absolutely no say in the production) and he is only there because Victor invited him.

So why should Victor care? Why _does_ he care?

Regardless, Victor finds himself walking over to him. At the very least, he will find out what Yuuri is so desperately writing in his notes.

"Yuuri!" Victor calls, sauntering over to Yuuri's table.

Yuuri looks up at him over the rim of his blue glasses. His eyes are a warm caramel with flecks of gold around the edge of his iris. Some may say brown is plain, boring even, however Victor would disagree. Brown is comforting and beautiful to Victor; or maybe it just looks so good on Yuuri.

"Oh Victor!" he sputters, a bit flustered, as if he isn’t expecting any attention. He immediately closes his notebook and nervously shuffles his papers together.

Victor shifts his weight onto one of his legs, trying to look as casual as possible. "What did you think of my performance?"

"Um well..." Yuuri begins. His eyes nervously dart to the floor, which Victor thinks is a shame. His eyes are a beautiful caramel color with flecks of gold around his pupils. He wishes he could stare into those eyes more.

"Was I good?" Victor prompts. He flashes him a cocky grin, the one he often saves for the press and interviews.

"Um..." Yuuri says, nervously chewing at his bottom lip.

"Was I everything you ever imagined?"

Victor knows he must sound cocky for saying something like that - he would often scoff at others for saying the same thing - but he doesn't really care. He knows he is good, better than good. He’s a world class actor that Yuuri personally requested to play Dmitry. Yuuri has to think he is good!

Besides, he is at least better than the one playing Chihoko...

"Well…” Yuuri begins, his voice small. “No, not really."

"No?" Victor repeats dumbly. He rolls the word in his mouth, heavy on his tongue.

No?

No?

No.

Victor feels himself physical deflate, slumping in his position as he hears Yuuri tell him no. He cannot even remember the last time someone has told him no (aside from his manager, of course). Was it when he wanted to dye his hair blue back when he was seventeen? Or was it when he wanted to drink vodka for his sixteenth birthday?

Has it been that long since someone has told him no.

He should be offended, he should be angry - no one says no to Victor Nikiforov. He could throw a celebrity tantrum, have Yuuri fired off of his own movie, and blacklisted from any Hollywood production. How dare someone like Yuuri say that to him!

Instead, it only makes him more intrigued.

"I imagined he would be more fake. You're too genuine with your delivery," Yuuri admits. He taps his pen to his lined paper and Victor finds himself wanting to be that pen.

"I haven't heard that one before. I guess I'm that good of an actor," Victor says proudly.

"Well you are a good actor - don’t get me wrong - but I don't think you're getting how Dmitry feels.” Yuuri pauses. “He’s supposed to be hiding his depression under the guise of being truly happy, but you interpret as if he isn’t faking it at all. At this point, he is still forcing himself to come off as cheerful and happy. It isn't until later when he finally connects with Chihoko that he begins to truly feel the colors come back into his life. But if it makes you feel any better, you already have that interpretation done well!”

“Interesting...” Victor admits, tapping a finger to his bottom lip.

“You don’t have to listen to me! You are the professional actor after all,” Yuuri adds as if it is an after thought. “I’m just a writer and I have no right telling you what to do and you should probably-”

“No, no, you’re right,” Victor interrupts. He cards his hand through his the tangles in his hair. “It’s just that I never saw it that way when I read the book.”

Yuuri looks up at him through his eyelashes. "You read the book?"

"Of course I did! Cover to cover. In one night," Victor says, puffing his chest out.

He thinks that will at least impress him, even if he can’t say the same about his acting. He truly did become so fixated by the book - unable to put it down even when he was physically too exhausted to continue. There is something so real about the way Yuuri writes: his descriptions are so life like, so much so that Victor can feel as though he knows Chihoko and Dmitry.

Even after finishing the book, Victor searched for all of his other work but was dismayed to find that there was only one in English and two others in Japanese. However, that didn’t stop Victor from finding original copies on Ebay and using Google Translate (and maybe learning a bit of Japanese) just to be able to read his other works. Language barrier be damned.

He likes to think that alone makes him Yuuri's biggest fan - of course, with the way he writes, that Yuuri has many fans and he cannot even come close to being crowned as Yuuri's biggest fan. And by the looks of his social media accounts, he has many devoted followers that deserve to be called Yuuri’s biggest fan. They often repeatedly ask him about the state of his character’s relationships (and whether or not they actually kissed) only to responded with a cheeky emoji.

Nevertheless, he will do whatever it takes to prove he is truly Yuuri’s biggest fan.

"I just never thought Dmitry was depressed,” Victor confesses.

"Yes, but that's because he was hiding it. And since it's from Chihoko's point of view, it is easy to miss the subtlety. I mean, just looking at me you wouldn't think I have anxiety.”

Yuuri immediately turns red.

“Um, actually ignore that last part,” Yuuri mumbles.

"Wow," Victor says breathlessly. "You really understand these characters, much better than me," Victor admits nervously as he rubs the back of his neck with his palm.

"Well I would hope so,” Yuuri says, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a smile.

Victor would like to see that smile more often.

“I did write them, after all.”

Victor places his index finger finger to his mouth, tapping on his bottom lip in a slow rhythm.

"I've got it!” Victor exclaims. Victor points. He flashes him a cheeky grin, hoping to capture some of Dmitry’s flirtatious charms. “How about we run lines together?"

Yuuri's eyes widen at the request. "What? I...n-no...I-" he sputters, trying to make a coherent question.

"It would be great! You can give me critiques and make me into a better Dmitry!"

It is a perfect idea! He could become a better actor for the role while also spending time with Yuuri! It is a win-win.

If only he could get Yuuri to agree...

"Wouldn't you rather practice with Seung-Gil?" he suggests rationally, although it is anything but a rational decision in Victor's mind.

"The guy who plays Chihoko?"

"Um...yeah?"

Victor pulls a face at that.

"Not particularly," he admits, coldly. He doesn't mean for it to come out as though he has some sort of disdain for him, but for some reason it does.

It isn't that he hates Seung-Gil (or whatever his name is); he barely knows him to even have any opinion about him. Sure, Seung-Gil is nice - and a decent actor - but he isn't the best company. His natural monotone voice can only be charming (or bearable at all) for only a long period of time. He doesn’t have anything to talk about aside from his dog and ice skating, which Victor truly has no interest in discussing **.** Not to mention than his fans are just as rabid as his own and he doesn’t exactly want to deal with any extra drama in his life.

Besides, Victor would much rather spend time with the beautiful author.

"Besides, I need a coach, not a fellow actor," he points out in a feeble attempt to sway his decision.

Yuuri furrows his eyebrows at Victor’s advances. "Don't you have actual coaches for that?"

Victor frowns at his suggestion.

Of course he has acting coaches - anyone of his caliber has at least two per role, if not more. But he doesn't want acting coaches; he wants Yuuri.

Maybe it's selfish of him to say - Yuuri isn't exactly a coach - but he wants him to spend time with him, even just to run lines with.

"Who better as my coach than the guy who wrote it? You said so yourself, no one knows the characters better than you!" Victor suggests.

Victor watches as Yuuri's eyes search for an answer, flickering between the script and Victor. He wants nothing more than to see them shine just for him. 

"Alright," Yuuri decides shyly. "I'll run lines with you."

After all, it's just acting...

"Great!"

"It's a date," Yuuri agrees.

Victor feels his heart flutter at his word choice.

Date.

Of all the words he could have said, of all the ways he could have eloquently phrased it - he is a writer after all, Victor reminds himself - he calls it a date.

Deep down, he knows it’s not a date, at least in the conventional sense of a date. It is only a meet up - an arrangement if you will - just to help him run lines. However, a much more romantic (and frankly illogical) side of him believes that his words are intentional: that it will be a date. One in which he can shower Yuuri with flowers and chocolates and anything that money could buy him.

After all, he did call it a date.

"Wait, not a date," he corrects.

Victor feels his heart shatter.

Okay maybe he's being a bit dramatic - his heart is certainly not breaking over a man he known for less than half a day - but the words still sting, nonetheless.

"An arrangement-certainly not a date-date just a date as in a day that we spend together-"

Victor chuckles, promptly interrupting Yuuri's struggle to find the right thing to say. He finds it endearing how flustered Yuuri is. How a red blush spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, the way his eyes turn downwards towards the floor, the way his knee bounces nervously.

He finds it so refreshing; so lovely; so enchanting.

So absolutely Yuuri.

"It's okay," he assures him with a wink. "Consider it a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Back at it with another update!
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out the [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) for this fic by rocketttea on tumblr!!! It's amazing and wonderful!!! 
> 
> I don't have much to say so here is more pining and romance between Yuuri and Victor! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

They are supposed to meet in Victor's trailer. 

_ Victor Nikiforov’s _ trailer. 

Yuuri must be dreaming, but even after the numerous times he pinched himself and dunked his head in cold water, he is somehow not asleep.

Which means that he was somehow going to be in his trailer. 

There is something so elusive, so surreal, about meeting in - no, being  _ invited _ into - his trailer. Yuuri knows he shouldn’t turn this into a bigger deal than it is but he finds himself nervous all the same.

He knocks twice on the metal door, his knuckles creating a louder noise than he intended. He winces a bit, hoping that he hasn’t interrupted Victor from whatever luxurious routine he has. 

He prays that Victor isn’t too mad at him for disturbing him. 

"Come in!" Victor's accented voice calls from inside the trailer.

Yuuri inhales through his nose.  Now or never, he supposes before pushing the metal door open.

Victor's trailer is everything he imagined it would be: excessive yet glamorous and stunning in every definition of the word. Even with what is basically a prison box, Victor is somehow able to turn it into a miniature home. 

There is a fully stocked miniature kitchen as well as two couches and a double bed. There are even four marble bust statues (why, Yuuri is unsure, but they are definitely there) ! It's a bit over the top - it's a trailer not a house for goodness sake! - but it seems to fit Hollywood (and Victor Nikiforov) perfectly.

Yuuri immediately feels out of place in Victor's trailer.

Maybe it's the ridiculous amount of stuff in his trailer or Yuuri’s shabby outfit that he spent over three hours picking out or the fact that he is only a lowly writer and Victor is an actor, but he knows he doesn't belong here. 

He doesn’t belong in this trailer, he doesn’t belong in Hollywood, and he most certainly doesn’t belong with Victor Nikiforov. So he cannot understand why Victor - Oscar award winner at only twenty seven - wants him to run lines with him. 

He silently wishes it is all a setup; that Victor doesn't want to run lines with him. Because who would willingly want to run lines with some nobody writer?  But, much to Yuuri's chagrin (or maybe relief), it is not a setup; Victor is sincere about running lines with him, for whatever reason he has yet to understand. 

Victor is sitting in a chair in front of a vanity. His hair stylist, Mila, has hands tangled in his hair, teasing it with a comb. 

He already looks beautiful. It's clear that he has some sort of makeup on - not that he needs it, if Yuuri is being completely honest. It is mostly just a bit of foundation to hide his natural freckles, some contour, and a bit of gloss on his already plump lips, but it is present all the same. 

Yuuri clutches his script tighter, creating a small crease down the middle.

“Yuuri!”

The way he says his name makes Yuuri’s heart flutter. He emphasizes the ‘r’ and keeps the ‘u’ short (and it sounds almost foreign on his tongue) but it sounds like an angel has uttered his name. 

"You've made it!" Victor continues as he waves off his stylist.  She huffs but begrudgingly collects two bottles of gel and a silver comb into her bag before storming out of the trailer.

Victor stands, his eyes scanning Yuuri as he does so.

"You said I should come at 7AM so here I am,” Yuuri mumbles. He shifts his weight onto one of his legs, trying to look casual. It doesn't really work and just makes him look more clumsy and awkward.

"Here you are! Now don’t stand over in the corner, come in! Take a seat!” 

Victor motions towards one of the two couches and Yuuri awkwardly shuffles over to one of them. He sits down, his body sinking into the comfortable sofa. He tries hard to ignore the weight of Victor’s eyes on him. He doesn’t know why he is so nervous, Victor is a human after all. He just needs to remind himself of that. 

Victor is human.

Victor is human.

Victor is an angel put on Earth as a gift to humans. 

Victor grabs his script, flipping it open. "Okay why don't we do the scene from yesterday? Start from page six."

Yuuri scrambles to open to the correct page. He knows the script by heart - he did write it - but he follows Victor’s lead and uses his script regardless 

Yuuri gives him a small nod, signalling that he is ready to begin.

Victor starts by reading out the stage directions. It is a bit jarring to hear him recite the stage directions - they aren't supposed to be read out loud - but he finds when Victor does it, it is rather endearing.

“Chihoko enters stage right with a heavy box in his hands. He sets is down before sitting cross legged beside it on the floor.”

Yuuri immediately drops down to the floor, scrambling to get into the correct position before he starts the scene. He isn't sure he is supposed to be following the stage directions for a run-through, but he finds himself doing so anyways. 

"Wow!" Victor gawks. He stretches out his arms. "A classic tiny room! Is there a sofa?"

"No," Yuuri mumbles, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry it's so small. This is all we had available."

"You look anxious. You can pay the coaching fees after you achieve success!" Victor offers. 

He flashes him a smile that Yuuri can tell it's fake but it suits his character well in this scene.

"I'll bill you later,” Victor continues.

"Thank you.”

Victor bends down onto one knee, meeting Yuuri’s gaze on the floor. "Do you have feelings for your ballet teacher?”

"W-What!?" Yuuri sputters. 

Victor (or rather Dmitry) is unaffected by his response and continues to push.  "Do you have a partner?"

"No," Yuuri mutters, his face turning red. 

"Any ex partners?"

"No comment!"

"Well let's talk about me! My first boyfriend was-"

Yuuri waves his hands wildly. "That's enough!"

Victor lets out a dramatic huff. He rests his face in his palms, disappointed with Yuuri's answer.  "Well then. Tell me everything about you. What kind of rink do you skate at?"

Victor leans in, his body so close to him that he can smell the faintest hint of alcohol on his breath. He wonders if that is why he is being so nice.

"What's in this city? Is there someone you like?" Victor asks as he cups Yuuri's chin in his hand.

Yuuri freezes at the sudden touch. He isn't exactly expecting Victor to act out the scene in its entirety. He is mostly expecting a few lines here and there with some brief commentary, but now Victor's palm is under his chin, stroking tenderly at his - double -  chin, tracing his jaw in a comforting way. 

He tilts his up to meet Victor's eyes. They are a beautiful shade of blue, one that rivals the ocean on a clear afternoon. He tries not to blush; he must remain in character. 

Focus, Yuuri. 

"Before we start, let's build some trust in our relationship," Victor says, his voice low and rather sexy. It makes a shiver run up Yuuri’s spine. 

Yuuri scrambles away from Victor until his back hits a wall, creating as much distance between him as humanly possible. 

"Why are you running away?" Victor asks innocently.

"Uh...no reason,” Yuuri confesses.

There is a silent pause which makes Yuuri instinctively look down at the script for some sort of support. However, it does little to make the situation less uncomfortable. 

“Uh, so, do you want me to continue?”

Victor sighs.  “I think that’s enough for today,” he admits, his eyes running over the script. 

Yuuri nods as he watches Victor walk over to him. He has to tilt his head up to meet Victor as he he holds out a hand to help him up. 

Instead of taking his hand, Yuuri declines his offer pushes himself up off the cool tiles. 

"What were you thinking when you wrote this?" Victor asks, waving the script in the air. 

Yuuri pauses, a bit taken aback by his question. He was expecting Victor to ask him about his own acting or praise his own skill or something else that benefits himself. 

But instead, he surprises him with a rather philosophical question. 

"Um...I'm not really sure," he lies. He begins to bounce his knee, an instinctual habit he has yet to break. He places his palm on his thigh in a feeble attempt to stop his leg from shaking. 

“You had to be thinking of something!”

“Um well it's kinda personal,” Yuuri mumbles. 

“You can tell me, right? I'm great at keeping secrets. It's a talent of mine, like acting. You have to admit, I'm a good actor.”

"You were really good today,” Yuuri admits, trying to change the subject.

"Just _today_?"

Yuuri turns red. "I don't mean just today I mean that you were better. Like you are always good. Really good. Better than good." 

Victor's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yeah, you took my advice to heart.”

And it's true: Victor did listen to his critique. His performance is so different, so true to Dmitry’s character.

He wonders what made him change so quickly. He supposes it must be one of his acting coaches that he spent yesterday evening with; because who else would have such power to make Victor embrace Dmitry’s character?

"It's much easier without all the pressure,” Victor admits with a wink. “Or maybe because you're not like the other guy. What's his name again? Sing-Song?"

"No, I'm not," Yuuri bites coldly. He knows it must be petty of him to be so bitter, but it is rather petty of Victor to say something like that.

He will never be Seung-Gil. He will never be considered an actor or a part of Hollywood or on the same level as Victor.  He thinks Victor’s jab is a subtle reminder that he will never be Victor's equal; that Victor is a glamorous actor and Yuuri is nothing more than a writer who Victor is forced to be nice to for the sake of his job **.** Or worse, he is only speaking to him out of pity or as some sort of cruel joke.

He nervously bounces his leg, his foot tapping on the ground in an erratic rhythm.

Victor seems to notice his discomfort.

"Anything else you think needs improvement?" he asks, shifting the conversation. Victor immediately opens up his script, trying to turn the attention towards the scene. 

"Um well maybe look a bit more sad when Chihoko runs away from him,” Yuuri says. He tries to keep his voice steady yet it continues to crack when he speaks. “Remember, in his mind, he thinks he is being rejected.”

"Got it. Anything else?”

“Um...I suppose that you being more explicit when you’re flirting with Chihoko. Dmitry’s the epitome of charming; not to say that you aren’t - because you are - but I just mean that you can go even more over the top with it.”

“Wait, let me write this down so I don’t forget!” Victor exclaims. 

“It’s not that important,” Yuuri tries to reason but Victor is already halfway to the miniature kitchen, scrambling to find a writing utensil from one of his drawers. He pulls out just about every one of his drawers, shuffling the contents before pulling out a black pen. He rips off the cap with his mouth and places the tip on the paper. 

“What were you saying again?” he asks, spreading the paper on the cool counter top of the kitchen. “Be more flirtatious?”

“I guess. And for next time, you don’t have to read the stage directions out loud.”

Victor gives him a blank look before saying “oh, okay.” He scribbles something on the page before glancing back at Yuuri. “Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Perfect!” Victor exclaims, closing his script. “So now we have the entire morning to spend together! We could run lines again or I can make some breakfast and coffee. Take your pick!”

"Well I bet you have more important things to do than running lines with me so I'll get going," Yuuri insists. He shuffles towards the exit before Victor stop him by grabbing his hand.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right? I'll need more help than just one scene."

"Um..” Yuuri begins. 

He doesn't really think about what Victor is saying - how can he when his hand is touching his almost intimately. The way his hand is so close to his, their fingertips grazing next to each other, begging to be touched. 

“I will have to look over my schedule,” Yuuri continues, his eyes still fixed on their hands touching each other. 

Victor pouts. “I understand," he agrees, although the disappointment is obvious in his voice.

"But I'll make room on Sunday!” Yuuri promises. “I know you don't come in on Sunday so we can go to a coffee shop or the park or just in your trailer-"

Victor wraps his hand tighter around his hand as he raises them together. He bring Yuuri’s hand up to his lips and places a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

Yuuri freezes.

Victor just kissed him. His soft lips were pressed to his skin and even though it was brief, it was still a kiss. 

A kiss.

A kiss?

A kiss!

Yuuri’s mind begins to whirl, trying to find some rational explanation.

It could be that this is just he is simply misinterpreting the meaning of the gesture. He to remind himself that this is a normal -  _ platonic _ \- gesture that is common amongst Europeans. He shouldn’t be so surprised by something like this. 

Or maybe he is just acting.

That makes much more sense. Yuuri did tell him to be more flirtatious and now he is simply testing it on Yuuri. After all, why would someone like Victor - Hollywood's most eligible bachelor - be interested in someone like Yuuri when he could do so much better? 

Yuuri looks up at Victor through his eyelashes and Victor just smiles back at him.

Stop getting your hopes up, Yuuri reminds himself as he leaves the trailer. It doesn't mean anything.

* * *

It has become a routine, a beautiful routine that Victor wouldn't trade for even the most luxurious gifts in the entire world.

At 7AM sharp, Yuuri would knock on his trailer door while Mila would finish the final touches of his hair, and they would run their lines for the day. Some days, they would congregate in Victor’s trailer while on others, Victor would drag Yuuri out into the streets of Los Angeles, trying to find somewhere to spend the rest of their mornings until Victor is expected back at the studio. Victor thinks it is much more acceptable than spending time in his stuffy trailer for hours on end. 

For the first time in these two weeks, Victor has decided to keep it simple. Instead of a usual tourist trap, the two landed at a simple coffee shop in the middle of a quieter part of the city. It’s not much to look at - a few hanging bulbs and wooded decor - but nobody even seems to pay attention to them. 

And Victor makes sure to look as inconspicuous as possible. He tries to hide under a full face of makeup, a pair of Gucci sunglasses, and a tacky SnapBack hat that says “Ice Ice Baby”. The makeup alone should distract anyone from his real identity, but he isn’t about to take any chances of being bombarded by paparazzi when Yuuri is involved. 

The two are sitting across from each other, their scripts splayed open on the table with two mugs of coffee between them. It is all very domestic - normal, even - if Victor is being honest. 

It's like a date. 

He can’t help but feel his heart flutter when their fingers would accidentally reach over at the same time or their legs would brush up against each other. Victor would like to think it is a date, even if they are just practicing lines together. 

And today is no different.

"Oh seagulls," Victor begins, reading from the script. 

He doesn't really understand his character's motivation for saying something so random. Yuuri explained some deep meta about his backstory; however, Victor was so intoxicated by Yuuri’s alluring voice that he didn't even listen to the words he had to say. Now to avoid any embarrassment, he just says the line as he would say in real life. He hopes that is enough. 

"Black tailed gulls," Yuuri corrects.

The corners of Victor’s lips turn upwards. 

"Ever since I came here, I'm reminded of St. Petersburg when I hear seagulls in the early morning. I never thought I'd leave that city so I never used to notice the seagull's cries."

There is a pause. 

Victor glances up at Yuuri through his eyelashes. He sits in his metal chair with his knees brought to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Something about it makes him look so vulnerable. 

"Do you ever have times like that?" Victor continues. 

"There was a girl in Detroit,” Yuuri starts, his voice barely above a whisper **.** It seems so real when he says the lines, as if it is Yuuri speaking; not some fake character with confusing motivations. He wonders if he based the character off of himself.

“She was really pushy and kept talking to me,” Yuuri continues. “One time, I was upset and she tried to hug me but I shoved her away without thinking about it."

"Wow," Victor breathes out. "Why?"

"I didn't want her to think I was feeling unsettled,” Yuuri says, his eyes downcast. Victor can tell he is no longer reading from the script. “I felt like she was intruding on my feelings or something and I hated it. But then I realized my family and friends never treated me like I am weak."

"You aren't weak," Victor states firmly. "No one thinks that either."

Yuuri just looks up at him.

Victor inhales through his nose. "What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?"

"No," Yuuri says plainly. 

"A brother? A friend?" Victor lists off. 

Yuuri lets out a long exhale instead of an answer. 

"Then your boyfriend, I guess."

"No, no, no!" Yuuri argues as he waves his hands in Victor’s face for emphasis. 

"I want you to stay who you are. I'll admit, I've always looked up to you. I was ignoring you because I didn't want you to see my shortcomings. But I promise, I'll make it up with my skating."

"Okay,” Victor agrees. 

Yuuri blinks twice, his long eyelashes fluttering as he does so. 

“I won't let you off easy then,” Victor says as he extends his hand out over the table. “That's my way of showing my love."

Yuuri takes Victor hand, their fingers interlocking together. 

Yuuri looks down at his script before asking “I guess that's the scene, huh?” 

Victor nods silently. 

He unlocks his fingers from Victor’s almost reluctant to let go of his hand. 

Victor frowns. He doesn't want it to be the end of the scene. Huh, he doesn't think he's even been upset to end a scene...

"Great job," Victor praises with a smile.

Yuuri blushes, becoming flustered by such a compliment. Victor has gotten used to such a sight: Yuuri's eyes sparkling, his lips forming a crooked smile, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red. 

Victor finds it endearing.

“Thank you,” Yuuri mutters politely. He tries to hide his blush by hiding behind the lip of his coffee cup, taking a long sip of his coffee. “Although, I should be saying that to you.”

“Well thank you. You just make it so easy.”

“Well it's pretty easy when you know the characters.”

“Hm...I don't think that's it,” Victor flirts, swiping his tongue over his lips.

He hopes that it comes off as seductive; he's known as a playboy anyways - or at least the media likes to refer to him as one. He supposes it's because he is twenty seven and still single (although he hardly thinks twenty seven is too old to still be single).

So why doesn't he use some of that flirtatious charm to his advantage?

“I think you're secretly an actor.” 

Yuuri snorts. “Is that what you think?”

Victor feels a shiver run up his spine when Yuuri's voice goes low. Maybe it's this clingy, primal desire that makes him want to pick him up and kiss him.

Or maybe it's his repressed sex life talking...

Victor leans in closer, his voice low. “I think we just have chemistry.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes but blushes at the praise regardless. “I think I know Chihoko better than you know Dmitry.”

"Fair. But are you sure you're not an actor? Are you sure-sure? Like absolutely sure? Not even for a small movie in Japan or anything?" he asks. He narrows his eyes at Yuuri in an attempt to look as serious as possible. He doubt he looks as serious as he thinks, but it is worth a try.

"Positive," Yuuri confirms his eyes unwavering.

Victor narrows his eyes at him before letting out a sigh.

Of course someone as down to earth as Yuuri wouldn't be an actor. Actors are ruthless and conniving and always want something from him. Victor, won’t you give me a job?; Victor, won’t you date me?; Victor, won’t you be used as a prop so I can gain some fame too?

 

"Well you should be," Victor declares with genuine intent. He relaxes in his chair, slumping against the back of the metal chair. 

He truly does mean it when he says that Yuuri should be an actor. Yuuri has the raw talent of an aspiring actor. It reminds Victor a lot of himself when he was younger: doe-eyed and innocent; not yet tainted by the cut-throat system that is Hollywood. 

It's admirable, to say the least.

The way he is able to become the character, to even convince Victor that he has become Chihoko is commendable. Not many Hollywood actors are capable of doing that! 

 

He's at least better than the actor actually playing Chihoko...

"I wouldn't mind if Chihoko was played by you." Victor pauses, lifting his mug to his lips. He drinks in the overly sweet caramel mocha with extra whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. The coffee (if it can even be classified as coffee with so much other flavors in it) has grown cold by now - it has been almost shy of two hours since he ordered it - and it is hardly pleasant to drink the coffee cold. However, it is all forgotten when he is in Yuuri's company. He would happily drink cold coffee for the rest of his life if it meant he could go on more dates with Yuuri.

"I don't exactly fancy Seung-Gil. He's fine and all just not my type," Victor continues, muttering in his cup.

"Then what is your type?" 

Victor blinks twice. 

Is Yuuri flirting with him? Shy, bashful Yuuri is finally flirting with him?

No, it is simply an impossibility.

Yuuri doesn't flirt. He just deflects all of Victor’s advances, no matter how obvious. He must be in a relationship or have no interest in Victor; that's the only explanation since no one is that dense to ignore all of Victor's charms. 

Besides, the two have only known each other for a few weeks, that is hardly enough time to have a relationship that's more than just acquaintances. 

But there is a small part of him that wonders if he is flirting. Maybe he is finally answering Victor’s obvious advances. 

Well, two can play that game.

"How about down to earth writers who have a secret talent for acting?" Victor asks with a wink **.**

There, if that isn't flirting, he doesn't know what is anymore.

However, as per usual, Yuuri easily deflects his advances.  "You're just saying that cause you like my book and want me to tell you if they really kissed or not."

Victor visibly deflates in his chair, slumping further against the back. 

How could Yuuri miss that? 

Victor knows his style of flirting is too awkward and too forward - or at least that’s what his previous date had told him. He likes to use cheesy pickup lines and buy large bouquets of flowers and give expensive over-the-top gifts at every available moment. So what? He thinks it is romantic!

He doesn’t know how anyone has ever twisted his image into some debonair playboy that can somehow date anyone he wants when he can't even get someone as elusive as Yuuri to even acknowledge his advances. 

He thinks he was trying to be charming, almost obviously so. He likes to think there was no other way to interpret his confession as anything but flirtatious! And yet, somehow, Yuuri is too dense to figure it out.

Or maybe not. 

Maybe he sincerely doesn't like Victor and is just trying to be nice to him for the sake of his job. Of course it is his delusion mind that think that Yuuri is flirting with him. Of course someone as splendid as Yuuri would never want anything to do with someone as shallow and selfish and absolutely vile as Victor.

 

"Maybe," Victor drawls out. He tries to show he is not offended by offering Yuuri a cheeky smile but it comes off as forced and fake.

However, he isn't about to let this go. Victor Nikiforov does not lose: not awards, not roles, and certainly not Yuuri. 

"Or maybe I'm saying it cause I want you to keep coming back and spending time with me,” Victor confesses, placing his chin into his palms. 

Yuuri blushes as he continues the conversation, keeping the topics light.  Yuuri talks about his new upcoming book, talks about ice skating, talks about the weather and Victor just watches. He doesn't exactly focus on his words, if he is being honest; he is much more entertained with watching the way he licks his lips and the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he is passionate about. 

Victor tries hard to pay attention, but it is just so difficult when Yuuri is so beautiful. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, I totally was! You were talking about...your dog?” Victor guesses.

Yuuri rolls his eyes “I was talking about the new edits. And I should be getting back to that now. As much as I love spending time with you,” Yuuri starts.

Victor feels his heart beat faster at the word love. He knows he shouldn't focus that much on one little word - people often throw around the word love like it is nothing - but Yuuri doesn't do that. Yuuri is careful with his words, never one to make a mistake; And when he says that he loves spending time with him, Victor likes to interpret it as some roundabout way to say that he loves him.

He can't go wrong with that reasoning, right? 

“I have to go,” Yuuri admits.  He pulls a red sweatshirt over his head and ties his plaid scarf around his neck, even though it is only early autumn in California. 

“Oh,” Victor says plainly.

“Yeah sorry but I bet my  _ personal assistant _ is wondering where I am,” Yuuri admits with a smirk. 

Victor chuckles. He knows Yuuri’s personal assistant is quite an individual, but he does provide him with pictures with Yuuri on his Instagram so he is good in his book. 

"Let me at least walk you out," Victor insists. He pulls out his chair and holds out his hand to help Yuuri up.

Yuuri doesn't argue and takes his hand into his. His hand is soft and warm and Victor never wants to let go. 

The two walk hand in hand to the exit, tossing the cold remnants of their coffee into the trash and discarding their mug in a bin.  Victor even holds open the door, gesturing for Yuuri to exit before him. He is about to take Yuuri’s hand into his (and ask to walk him back home) when a recording device is roughly shoved towards his mouth. 

"Victor!" one of the reporters ask.

There is a flash from two different cameras before the questions begin to flood in. 

“Who is your friend?”

“What should we expect from you in the future?”

“Is that your boyfriend?” 

“Are you doing any new movies?”

“Are you gay?”

“Please give us a comment!” they beg. 

No.

No, no.

No, no, no. 

Not here; not now; not with Yuuri.  

Victor isn't my sure how long they have been waiting or who tipped them off to his location. He thought he had covered his tracks as much as possible, even going as far as to turn off his phone’s location services. Yet somehow, they found him; they always find him. And now, they are surrounded by a crowd of reporters and fans trying to get some worthwhile information on Victor. 

Instinctively, his eyes dart to Yuuri. Yuuri doesn't deserve this; doesn't deserve the harassment and rude words and all the negativity that comes with the fame. Victor wants to cling to the only thing in his life that feels real. He reaches out to hold his hand, but is only met with the crisp air.

He looks over to find himself alone.

Somehow, Yuuri has managed to shuffle his way through the crowd, sneaking his way through the onslaught of fans and paparazzi. 

"Victor who was that with you?" a reporter asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Victor only flashes them a forced smile as he makes his way through the crowd.

It's just a cold reminder how even though he is surrounded by people, he still feels alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who has supported me with this fic! You are all awesome! If you like this fic, please support this fic by leaving a comment/kudos. They're free ;)
> 
> Want more updates and other YOI content? Follow [@vodkawrites](http://vodkawrites.tumblr.com) for dank yuri on ice memes! 
> 
> Also, please check out the [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) for this fic by rocketttea on tumblr!!! It's amazing and wonderful!!! 
> 
> More of this coming soon <3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let your eyes deceive you, it is another update to this fic! I am trying to hard to get this all out on time!! 
> 
> There are some more time skips in this chapter but just know that they have really gotten to know each other in these few months. If you are confused by the time, let me know and I can give a more concrete time line!
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out the [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) for this fic by rocketttea on tumblr!!! It's a bit of a spoiler for the next few chapters but it's so beautiful!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Yuuri spreads himself out on his couch, waiting until it is exactly 6:57AM so he walk the 501 steps to Victor’s trailer (not that he counted or anything). Compared to Victor's trailer, Yuuri’s is rather bleak and he tries not to spend a lot of time in here. It’s not bad per say and he doesn’t exactly expect the luxury treatment being only a writer, after all. The walls are painted a hideous shade of beige that hasn’t been updated since the 1950s with stains (or are they mold?) adorning the edges. There are jail bars on the windows to protect them from breaking but Yuuri likes to pretend it’s to lock him in at all times. His trailer is basically a prison, after all.

Instead, Yuuri relishes in the small touches he added to embellish the trailer. There are two decent leather couches on the far side of the trailer and a small miniature fridge that is stock full of artisanal wines. Near the window is a tiny writing desk that he spends most of his time.

However, the most important item, of course, is the large printed poster of his latest book. Even more so than the three awards hanging on the wall near the entrance. Phichit is the one who hung them, claiming that Yuuri needs to be proud of his achievements. Yuuri would disagree.

His trailer in general is not much to look at but it is his temporary home, and he'll make do. He has to if he wants to see his work on the silver screen.

So he spreads out on his couch absentmindedly browses through his social media accounts, scrolling through his comments on Instagram until he is needed on set. They are mostly questions about the current ice skating season or his next book series or if Dmitry truly kissed Chihoko which Yuuri mostly ignores in favour of cute poodle photos.

After growing tired of the same few photos, he taps out of Instagram and onto Twitter.

He usually isn't active on Twitter - he hates how negative it is - but he logs on anyways.

He is immediately bombarded with thousands of notifications. Five thousand six hundred and five, to be exact. He wasn't even sure that one account could have that many notifications!

He scrolls through, trying to find the source of the notifications. Maybe they released the first teaser trailer for the movie. That is the only thing he can think of that can create this much excitement.

He is about to click on his Twitter notifications when he hears a knock at his metal door.

"Come in!" he calls, placing his phone face down on his couch.

Yuuri watches as Phichit rushes into his trailer shouting “Yuuri!”

Yuuri stifles a groan. Does he always have to be this loud?

"What is it?" Yuuri asks, trying to hide his irritation. He needs a strong coffee, or ten. He can only hope Victor has some sort of coffee shop lined up on their itinerary for the morning.

Phichit pants and flails his phone in Yuuri's face as if that is some sort of explanation.

“Use your words,” Yuuri lectures.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating Victor Nikiforov!?" he whines.

Yuuri freezes.

Dating? Did he hear that correctly?

There is no way he just said that he is dating someone; and dating Victor Nikiforov nonetheless?

"What!?" Yuuri sputters. He grabs for Phichit's phone in an attempt to decipher whatever is on his screen. However, Phichit dangles it just out of his reach.

"I'm your best friend and publicist!” Phichit moans. “I should be the first person to know!"

“To know what?”

Phichit collapses onto the couch next to Yuuri. “That you're dating Victor Nikiforov!”

"Let me see!"

Yuuri grabs Phichit’s phone looks at the screen, hoping to find some sort of explanation. Victor Nikiforov is the top trending tag on Twitter but that really doesn't surprise him in the slightest. Victor Nikiforov is often the top trend, whether it's some promotional stunt for the movie or some theory about his hair or a drunk interview where he gushed about his dog for twenty minutes; he seems to always be relevant on social media.

What does surprise him is that he is somehow tagged alongside him with the tag #victuuri. He must admit it is clever at the very least.

Yuuri scrolls through the tag before finding the culprit of all this drama. It's a raunchy article from Buzzfeed - cleverly titled "19 Reasons Why We Want Victuuri" - that spends too much time analyzing one of the photos of them together. Yuuri clicks it and is immediately reminded why he hates Buzzfeed.

It's a blurry photo (at best) of them, although to be fair it is hard to tell that it is even them. The two are in a park, tossing a frisbee at Victor’s dog. He remembers the day quite fondly: Victor claimed he needed some time away from the studio and before he knew it, the two were at the park for the entire morning.

Yuuri wonders how anyone can interpret this photo  as something romantic!

"Phichit, I'm not dating Victor," he says plainly.

“Are you sure?”

“I can't believe this is even an argument,” Yuuri mutters under his breath.

"But what about that Instagram picture of you together?"

"What Instagram picture?" Yuuri asks, his voice dangerously low.

"The one Victor upped yesterday!"

Yuuri stifles a groan. Of course Victor uploaded a controversial photo of them. While Yuuri’s Instagram is extremely professional (mostly containing a few images of his workspace and a photo of his dog), Victor’s is much more personal. It is mostly promotional pictures of his movies and other sponsored products, but there are definitely some more intimate photos. There are a few of him with his dog and one of him modelling a scandalous velvet outfit. Yuuri even recalls a raunchy videos of him dancing at some exclusive Hollywood club from his 21st birthday.  

So who knows what kind of photo he uploaded to his instagram!

Phichit takes his phone back and taps on his phone twice, opening up the Instagram app and turning the phone around for Yuuri.

"See?" Phichit announces, triumphantly.

Yuuri squints at the photo. It's not as bad as he thought, thank goodness. It's harmless really, and he doesn't understand why everyone is making a big deal of it. He certainly can't understand why Buzzfeed has an article dedicated to analyzing the photos. But it is Buzzfeed, so he can’t exactly be that surprised.

It's just a selfie of them: Victor’s arm is slung over his shoulder and Yuuri is caught completely off guard which makes him look awkward and clumsy. They are just lounging around in his trailer, looking completely natural. It's hard to even tell it is him with how much makeup the two are wearing. Mila was playing around with his makeup earlier (per Victor’s request) and was done up to look like Chihoko: his hair slicked back and his face drawn rather defined.

The picture is from a few weeks ago if Yuuri remembers correctly - and he does try to remember every moment he spends with Victor. It looks normal; definitely not something that everyone should be considering a romantic photo.

"We're not dating,” is the only thing Yuuri can say.

“He captioned it ‘Life and Love with three different heart emojis’” Phichit says in an obviously fake Russian accent.

“So?” Yuuri asks defensively.

Sure, the caption does make his heart beat a little bit faster. Anything where the word love and Victor Nikiforov are put together does that to him. Just watching his romance movies has the same effect.

However, he doesn't want to get his hopes up. Victor doesn't see him as anything more than someone to run lines with. Maybe an acquaintance at the very least but nothing else beyond that.

And that is evident from the photo.

For all he knows, it is just for promotion...

“It’s just a quote from the book,” Yuuri mutters under his breath.

"Twitter likes to think otherwise,” Phichit practically sings.

Yuuri rolls his eyes at that.

Twitter can think whatever it wants; it simply isn't true. He and Victor just have a platonic friendship where they run lines and sometimes go to coffee shops.

That surely can’t be considered dating.

“Plus, there's a lot of fan theories going around on the forums,” Phichit claims. “One of them said that Victor is actually from the Russian Mafia and you're from the Yakuza and you're both just trying to cover up their tracks. That’s a good one! Oh let’s see...there's one that says he's experimenting with men to make his mother mad at him. Classic but a bit cliche. Oh, how about this one? This girl said that Victor is actually an alien and you’re his test subject that he wants to do experiments on. Pretty riveting stuff, if you ask me.”

Yuuri takes off his glasses, setting the frames down on his his lap. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. He doesn't want to appear on interviews and late night shows just to prove that he isn't dating Victor. He knows Victor’s rabid fans would probably kill him for even think about putting him and dating in the same sentence.

He wants this nightmare to end. He never wanted this movie to be made in the first place!

He just wants to crawl back into obscurity, write a few more books, and retire happily with as little drama as possible.

He never asked for any of this!

"Ugh. Phichit, stop reading those!" he whines as he punches the bridge of his nose.

Phichit huffs. He dramatically collapses onto the couch, his arm stretched over the back. "Well apparently I have to just to know about my best friend and his boyfriend!" Phichit complains.

Yuuri exhales.

"Look Phichit. Even if we are dating - which we are not - don't you think I would tell you first?” he asks, trying to defuse the situation.

“My dear Yuuri, you wouldn't know if you were dating someone unless they told you!” Phichit says, patting Yuuri on the back. “Remember how you apparently weren't dating Ketty?”

“I thought she was just being friendly!” Yuuri argues.

He knows he isn’t the best at picking up subtle cues - he can be a bit dense and caught up in his head at times -  but he honestly did not think Ketty was trying to date him. Yes, she would often touch his arm and give him hugs, but he just supposed that was how all Americans were. After all, no one would want to date someone like him...

“What about Sara?” Phichit asks with a smug grin.

Yuuri shoots him a glare. He doesn't want to remember Sara. She wanted to date Yuuri to make her brother (yes, her jealous). Fakes relationships obviously don't count.

“And what about Kenjiro? Were you not dating him either?”

“Okay okay. I get it,” Yuuri interrupts before Phichit could list off anymore of his failed relationships.

“But I swear, I'm not dating Victor Nikiforov,” he defends. “Besides, don't you think he's out of my league?"

Yuuri knows as plain as day that Victor is leagues above him. He's like an Aphrodite amongst worthless peasants; He wouldn't ever sink so low as to date a book author - let alone Yuuri. Victor Nikiforov could have any person on the planet, and yet people are somehow convinced that he would even think to date Yuuri.

It all seems so impossible.

Phichit, however, doesn't seem convinced by Yuuri’s accusation.

"Yuuri! Look at you!" Phichit exclaims, wildly gesturing to Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri only frowns.

"You're out of his league,” Phichit continues. “You're a world famous author with a movie adaptation and a fabulous manager! That counts for something!"

"Yeah and he's an Oscar award winning actor with a charming smile and washboard abs. He'd never even think about someone like me. He's only being nice to me because he wants something," Yuuri reasons bitterly.

Phichit narrows his eyes at Yuuri. "Yuuri! Just look at the way he looks at you,” he argues and holds the photo up again for Yuuri to see.

Yuuri squints at the picture, hoping to find whatever fantasy Phichit must be seeing - because it isn't the reality depicted in that photo.

It is a standard photo of the two of them, if he is being honest. It is innocent - a picture between two friends - definitely not some romantic photo like Phichit claims it is.

Yuuri opens his mouth to defend himself but Phichit beats him to it.

“Yuuri, just look at it. Really look at it. He isn't even looking at the camera!” Phichit argues.

Yuuri stares at the picture once more. Now that Phichit mentions it, he does notice that Victor isn’t even looking at the camera. Instead, his blue eyes seem locked onto him, a warm smile plastering his lips.

But Yuuri reminds himself that staring at him in a selfie doesn’t mean anything.

"He's in character," Yuuri lies with a scoff. “You know we run lines together.”

“Is that all?”

Yuuri shoots him a look. “Yes, that's all.”

Phichit lets out a long winded sigh. It's rather dramatic, even for someone who has lived in Hollywood for the past six months. But even he knows he can't fight Yuuri on this one; he is just seeing something that isn't really there.

Yuuri hopes that Phichit will finally let this delusion that he and Victor are dating.

Phichit dejectedly pockets his cellphone and mumbles "whatever you say.”

Yuuri frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well I'm not about to have you talking about my person life like that so I'm leaving,” he declares with a huff. He shoots up from his spot on the couch and grabs his script and cellphone.

"Back to Victor's trailer?" Phichit asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes," Yuuri says plainly. "We are rehearsing lines. That's it!"

"Is that all your mouths are doing?" Phichit asks with a smug grin.

Yuuri turns a bright red at the mere thought of something so lewd. Sure, he has thought of that (even had dreams of him doing more than just reciting lines - recently might he add) but he will never admit to it. They are strictly to reverse lines, no matter what he truly wanted.

"I'm not having this conversation!"

"Alright, but when you get married, I call being best man!" Phichit calls.

Yuuri just slams the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

"Cut! Take a two hour break and be back here at 1:00 sharp for Scene 14.”

Victor let's out a sigh of relief. He has never been more grateful to be at the end of a scene.

Not only has he had to watch Seung-Gil try to be sexy for forty takes (which is enough to want to end the shooting alone), but he has another far more important agenda. And that agenda includes flirting with the rather adorable author named Yuuri Katsuki.

"Yuuri!" Victor calls, practically sprinting over to his corner.

Yuuri looks up over the rims of his glasses innocently and Victor finds it harder and harder to fight the urge to kiss him.

It's been a few months since the two met, and those two months can only be described as the best thing that has ever happened to Victor. He couldn't imagine his lonely life before him and he can't imagine his life in the future without him. And even though the calendar says it's only been a few month, it simultaneous feels like the longest and shortest period of his life.

He knows it's probably too early to say anything concrete about the matter, but Victor likes Yuuri. Really _likes_ Yuuri. And not just likes as a co worker or an acquaintance that he has to like for the sake of keeping his job but he genuinely likes the beautiful author.

He likes just about everything about him. He likes the way his eyes sparkle when he has something on his mind and the way he sticks his tongue out when he is ‘writer mode’. He even likes the things that makes him genuine. He likes the way he bounces his knee when he is nervous and he likes the sarcastic remarks he makes when Victor bothers him to practice lines. He may even love him.

"Let’s rehearse lines again!" Victor exclaims.

"Again?" Yuuri asks, the irritation obvious in his tone.

Victor knows it holds no malice when he says it, because nothing Yuuri could ever do would hold any malice.

"I'm not in the next scene and I have nothing else to do!" Victor complains, draping his entire body over the foldable table Yuuri likes to use as a makeshift desk.

“You know, there are other actors aside from you,” Yuuri points out and pushes Victor’s torso off of the table.

Victor sighs as he stands upright. He knows the words hold no malice, but he feels a bit of anger bubble inside of him. Sure, call him jealous or petty or selfish - whatever Yakov likes to refer to him as - but he doesn't exactly appreciate the thought of Yuuri watching (and dare he say paying attention) other actors. He doesn’t want Yuuri to have eyes for any other actors! Not when he has tried so hard for Yuuri’s affection.

In the short time that they have known each other - which Victor silently calls A.Y. as in After Yuuri - he feels as though his life has changed. Sure, that sounds absolutely dramatic - for him to say that someone has changed his life in such a short period of time and in such a drastic way is a bit of an exaggeration - but he is an actor after all.

He likes to think he knows everything about the cute author. He knows his favourite colour is blue (not light blue like Victor but a deep royal blue like the nighttime sky). He knows he takes anxiety medication before brushing his teeth every morning. He knows Yuuri listens to Italian opera when he writes and he knows he sings in the shower when he thinks no one can hear him. He knows that he can't imagine his life without him.

"The scene isn’t gonna be set up for like hours! We’ve got time! Plus, I thought you wanted to be my coach?" Victor scoffs. He puts on an irresistible pout - one that no one can resist, not even his manager.

"I have to stay here and watch the others. The director wanted me to do some rewrites,” Yuuri says, directing Victor to his notebook.

“Hmm,” Victor says. He picks up his notebook and inspects it once. He flips it over and stares at the backside as if he will find something. “You can do those later, when I'm busy!”

"I do it's just..." Yuuri says, his words trailing off into into silence, as if the words were never there to begin with.

"Just what?"

Yuuri let's out a long breath before blurting "Wouldn't you like to practice with a professional actor, not some author with no business being on set at all!”

Yuuri begins to fumble with his the sleeves of his jacket, his fingers running over the loose threads. Victor knows it's a distraction so he doesn't have to look into his eyes.

"But you wrote the characters! You know them better than anyone else," Victor reminds him.

Okay, maybe that isn't the whole truth. Yes, Yuuri does know the characters very well (better than the actor playing Chihoko does, at the very least) but just maybe Victor has an ulterior motive. Maybe he just so happens to like Yuuri and wants to spend every free moment with him.

Victor leans in and whispers "plus, between you and me, I don't think Seung-Gil is that good of an actor."

“Who would you rather have? Chris Evans?”

Victor tries not to pull a face at his suggestion. Sure, Chris Evans is a rather attractive man (gorgeous, really), but he isn’t Yuuri.

Yuuri is so different from everyone else. Yuuri doesn't treat him like like everyone else. He doesn't grovel at his feet, begging for Victor’s attention just to get famous. He doesn't care about his fame or his money or any other superficial attribute of Victor Nikiforov.

Around Yuuri, he's just Victor.

Yuuri treats him like he is normal; and somehow, that makes him feel special.

“I think you know who,” Victor flirts with a wink.

Yuuri blushes, his face turning a bright red. The action alone makes Victor want to marry him because who else is adorable enough to blush after such a cheesy pick up line?

"Alright, alright,” he says pulling his chair out. He stands from his seat, collecting his belongings and follows Victor off the set. The two expertly weave through the hallways, passing by the other actors and crew members as they do so.

“But only for a bit. I have other things to do,” Yuuri warns, despite that it holds no real anger in his words.

“Of course,” Victor agrees with a nod. “I'll be the perfect gentleman. I'll get you back before the clock strikes midnight.”

Yuuri giggles, his shoulder accidentally brushing Victor’s as they walk side by side to his trailer. “What, are you my Prince Charming?”

“Well then that would make you my Cinderella,” Victor admits.

The two exit the studio, walking past a few security guards. Victor waves at them amicably while Yuuri just ducks his head down, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He knows they would never hurt Yuuri, so he isn’t exactly sure why he is so shy around them.

Victor just walks faster, trying to get as far away from the realities of Hollywood. He hastily opens his the door to his trailer, jiggling the key before it finally gives. He pushes the door open and gestures and all but collapses on the plush couch, ready to take a nap right there and then. But he has far more important things to do than take a simple nap.

He makes a Beeline for his kitchen, plucking the open script off from his counter. He knows he has memorized the script ages ago, but he appreciates the novelty of holding the script and he supposes it helps make Yuuri comfortable with the whole situation.

"What scene were you thinking of?" Yuuri asks innocently. He absentmindedly flips through the script as he kicks his dangles his legs off of the couch.

"How about the one we were doing today? The one where Dmitry is trying to teach Chihoko how to be sexy? I really need help with that one!" Victor lies.

He knows he doesn't need help with that scene - or any scene if he is being completely honest - but he truly wants to see Yuuri try to be sexy.

Maybe because Seung-Gil is the complete opposite of sex appeal to him. He can't exactly look past his blank expression and monotone delivery. He knows he is charming in his own right, but he isn't sexy and he certainly isn't Yuuri.

Victor glances up at Yuuri, trying to gauge his reaction. Of course, he is blushing at the mere suggestion, his cheeks turning a flushed red as he tries to hide his embarrassment behind the script.

Victor thinks he will refuse the offer - he often denies any scenes other than basic line readings - but he says nothing and merely flips to the correct page.

He clears his throat. "Take it away, Dmirty," Yuuri states, gesturing for Victor to start the scene.

Victor nods and begins to read out the stage directions robotically.

"How was that?" he asks, his voice low and husky like Dmitry would say.

"Um...oh...it was very 'eros'!" Yuuri stumbles to say.

"Right,” Victor agrees and taps his index finger to his own lips.

He wonders what it would be like if Yuuri were the one playing Chihoko. He tries to imagine how he would look with hair slicked back, his bangs no longer blocking his caramel eyes. He wonders how he would look without his thick frames and a bit of contour.

And, of course, he would look erotic in the black costume - THE black costume, the one with half of it completely sheer mesh and a red half skirt on the hip - far better than Seung-Gil could. His body peeking out from the sheer fabric, emphasizing his feminine curves.

The mere thought sends a shiver of pleasure up Victor's spine.

"So, which quads can you land?" he asks, returning to the script.

"The toe-loop and I can land a salchow in practice but not in competition," Yuuri reads off.

Yuuri looks down at the ground as he delivers his lines, his eyes more interested in his shows than Victor; and while Victor should be jealous, he ends up finding this endearing. How could he not when he looks that adorable?

"But I can do it if I try," he adds, looking up at Victor.

Victor is momentarily paralyzed by his adorable assertion. How was he not chosen for Chihoko again?

"Okay," Victor agrees after a momentary pause. "How about we practice the basics?"

"What?" Yuuri sputters.

"I won't teach you anything you can't do right now,” Victor lectures poignantly. “How many times have you messed up during a competition? You have the skill to win. Why can't you make it happen?"

Yuuri twiddles with his thumbs, looking anywhere but at Victor.

"It's probably because I lack confidence," he says. His voice is small as he says it, cracking just so slightly towards the end.

For a moment, just the briefest of seconds, Victor believes Yuuri is Chihoko; that Chihoko is real. His mannerisms are downright perfect, in a way that no one but the writer could ever understand.

He only hopes that he makes a good enough Dmitry.

"Right. My job is to make you feel more confident in yourself."

He cups Yuuri's chin, cradling his head in his palm, as if it fits there naturally. He graces a finger over his bottom lip, parting it just slightly. He wonders how his lips would feel pressed against his own. He wishes he could kiss him and find out.

"No one in the world knows your true Eros," he says, his voice low and sultry. "It may be an alluring side that you yourself are unaware of. Can you show me what it is soon?"

Victor lingers for a moment, his finger tips memorizing the contours of Yuuri's plush lips.

He reluctantly pulls away before reciting "think long and hard about what Eros is to you."

Yuuri licks his lips. Victor isn't sure why he does it - it certainly isn't in the script - but he finds it extremely erotic.

"What Eros is to me, huh?" he asks, his voice low. Victor finds it to be incredibly sexy, but frankly anything Yuuri does is incredibly sexy.

"Wow," Victor says, his mouth dry.

He didn't know Yuuri is that good of an actor. Yes, they have practiced line before, but never any as hard as these.

Victor needs to find someway to communicate how great his acting is. Instead, his mouth supplies "Um, that was really good."

Victor mentally cringes at that.

Really? That was really good?

Can a world class actor not think of a better compliment?

He is supposed to be suave, a mysterious playboy who can woo the attention of even the most stubborn of lovers. Instead, he fumbles over his words and comes up with a lame “that was really good?” as a compliment.

He wonders what Yuuri would have said in his place. His extensive vocabulary would spin wondrous tales about how enchanting his performance was. Something along the lines about how his acting is so emotional that it could alter the stars in the sky and woo any goddess up there.

Anything aside from “that was really good”.

Yuuri, however, doesn't seem taken aback by his pathetic statement at all.

"Thank you, _Dmitry_ ,” he praises.

Victor feels something in his heart shatter.

He knows Yuuri is only trying to be coy - only trying to defuse the situation - because he somehow thinks that Victor Nikiforov wouldn't give him an honest (and downright lame) compliment like “that was really good”.

But somehow, it hurts even more.

"You'd make a sexy Chihoko," Victor insists, playing along to Yuuri's antics.

Yuuri chuckles and Victor wonders if that is the sound that angels make. The little laughs that escape his plump lips, the way his eyes flutter his long eyelashes, the way his chest rises and falls as he does so. The way he laughs makes Victor want to lift Yuuri into the air and smother him in kisses like they are in a terrible romantic comedy. And if it were up to him, he would confess his love for Yuuri right now; and then confess his love for him to the world (preferably with a megaphone in a public space so everyone would know).

But there's also a rational (or maybe cowardly) part of him that wants to wait until the time is right. He doesn’t want to jump into a relationship that Yuuri isn't ready for. He couldn't ruin what is already perfect between them.

Besides, Yuuri couldn’t possibly love him.

"It's just acting, right?" he asks as he relaxes into the plush couch. He offers Victor a confident smirk, one he doesn't often see from Yuuri unless they are in character.

Victor wants to take him right then in there.

However, he must remain professional for now. Until they completely defined the relationship, he would hold back for Yuuri's sake.

"Nevertheless, I didn't know you could act like that," Victor points out.

Yuuri's acting is truly something else. Victor knows that must sound absolutely ridiculous seeing as he is around world class actors every day, yet there is something so different about the way he acts. Yuuri’s acting is raw and pure and so full of emotion.

It’s so refreshing to see someone who truly understands the characters, that doesn't need to put up a fake mask just to embody what it means to act as someone else would.

"Me either," he admits, looking down at his script as if he is contemplating something.

"Are you sure you're not an actor?" Victor asks as he leans in close, dangerously close.

Yuuri, however, doesn’t look impressed.

"You ask me that every day," he points out.

Victor cracks a smile and relaxes back to his side of the couch. "Well I just have to make sure,” Victor defends.

"Well I'm sure," Yuuri assures him. It's not nearly as harsh as the first time he reminded him that he's only a writer and certainly not an actor but it is still firm.

Victor can't help to be a bit disappointed by that.

"Just a writer," Yuuri insists. “And I don't like the attention.”

Victor wonders if that's the problem: Yuuri only sees himself as a writer, never to expand his horizons beyond that world.

Victor taps his finger to his bottom lip.

“But what about your books? Surely you get a lot of attention, right?”

“Eh, not really. People only liked this one for some reason. Plus the other ones aren't even good or are in Japanese.”

“What about Lohengrin? I thought that was cool.”

“That book is from my dark past,” Yuuri mumbles under his breath.

“What?”

Yuuri looks up and admits “ah, I didn't think you read that one.”

“I read all of your books. Why do you sound so surprised! You just have a million fans!”

“Well...No one really notices me.”

Victor sighs. “Yuuri,” he begins.

“Yes?” Yuuri asks. He rewards - because everything he does is a reward - him with a small smile, a simple upturn of his lips. He looks beautiful - ethereal - as if he isn't even human. He wants to tell Yuuri that he notices him, that he appreciates him, that he wants him to never leave.

That he loves him.

Victor opens his mouth but the words don't come out. How does Yuuri do it?; how does he possibly put the concept of love into words?

"Why don't we run it again?” his mouth supplies instead.

Victor mentally winces. That isn't exactly what he wanted to say.

“Maybe over coffee?" he suggests.

He silently hopes that will redeem himself from his previous stumble. That somehow this quasi-date will make him understand his feelings.

Yuuri stares at him, his eyes are gleaming as if the stars are contained in them.

"As much as I would love to," Yuuri says.

Victor tries hard to ignore the way he says love.

"It's almost one. I should get back to the set. And you should too,” he lectures as he collects his belongings into his arms.

Victor scowls. He doesn’t want Yuuri to leave him, not now and not ever.

“How about tonight?” Victor suggests, hopefully. He knows his days with Yuuri and numbered and he is going to everything he can to spend as much time as possible with him.

“I can’t.”

"What are you doing that's better than me? Do I have to bribe you with my dog?" Victor pouts, trying to play his dismay more so as a joke than genuine disappointment. Because, really, he can’t be disappointed with Yuuri.

"I have a meeting with my publisher. I have to look over my new edits."

"What a waste of a lovely night," Victor mutters bitterly under his breath.

Sure it might have been childish and immature to say something like that (even after he did just spend an hour and a half with him). Rationally, he knows he shouldn’t be taking up more of his time.

And yet, there’s a selfish part of him that only wants Yuuri for himself.

"What?" Yuuri asks. He momentarily pauses from packing up his things to stare slack jawed at Victor.

"I said have a good night," Victor says, rising from the couch. He picks up his script and waves it frivolously in the air. "But we should practice again soon."

Yuuri takes the script from Victor’s hands, their fingers momentarily brushing together. Victor feels a spark of electricity run up his spine as they touch. He wonders if Yuuri can feel it too.

There is something so intimate about the simple gesture that makes him never want to let go.

“Vitya!” his manager interrupts, because of course Yakov has to come in at the worst possible time.“There you are! We’ve been looking for you! You're supposed to be in makeup getting ready for the next scene. What are you doing still here?”

Victor groans.

“Ah, well it seems I'm needed else where,” he says, trying to remain calm.

For Yuuri's sake.

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees. He takes the script into his hands, retracting his fingers from Victor’s. It feels so cold without his fingers filling in the empty spaces.

“We can practice again tomorrow?”

“Yes, of course. It's a date.”

Victor watches as Yuuri leaves, sighing as he closes the door behind him.

“Vitya, how can you be so selfish?” his manager asks.

“I’m not selfish,” Victor defends with a huff.

Yakov scoffs. “You said you wanted to do this and now you're wasting time flirting with him? Is this why you took it?” he says, shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What am I going to do with you?”

Yakov’s voice seems to fade in the background; his words all but melting away.

Yuuri had called it a date. He had said the words, not even retracting his statement. And even though Victor  knows he doesn't mean it as a date-date - he's made that explicitly clear on multiple occasions - but he can't help but to think of it that way.

A date, he repeats over and over in his head until it is permanently ingrained in his mind.

He wishes that were the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my loyal readers! And I want to give a major shout out to all of my commenters! You all give me so much motivation <3!! Keep being awesome!!
> 
> (I unfortunately didn't have any time to edit so if you see any errors, feel free to point them out!)
> 
> Want more updates and other YOI content? Follow [@vodkawrites](http://vodkawrites.tumblr.com) for those dank yuri on ice memes! 
> 
> If you have a chance, please check out the [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) for this fic by rocketttea on tumblr!!!
> 
> Until tomorrow's update~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating but shit happened and I couldn't post. I'm sorry. 
> 
> But to make up for it, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! This chapter is based on this [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) by rocketttea on tumblr!!! Please check out their tumblr.
> 
> And while you're on tumblr, you can follow me for updates and other YOI content at [@vodkawrites](http://vodkawrites.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Without further ado, here's the newest chapter!

It’s strange how in a few months, so much has changed. In just four months times, he has learned so much Hollywood. He has learned how to navigate the glamorous streets and how to avoid tourist traps. He has learned how hard (and exhausting) working on a movie really is. He has learned how much he misses the comfort of his quiet hometown. 

And, of course, he has learned about Victor Nikiforov.

Victor Nikiforov is nothing like how the media likes to portray him. That image of Victor as a suave playboy billionaire actor that stares at Yuuri from his collection of posters is now gone. Replaced is the real Victor Nikiforov: the dog-loving, pink convertible driving (even though he could easily have chauffeur take him around) pure cinnamon roll. And even though he is forgetful and impulsive and a bit too cocky; somehow, it makes Yuuri fall in love with him more. 

Yuuri stares at the scene before him. Victor and Seung-Gil are practicing the kiss scene (and Yuuri tries hard to not feel any pang of jealousy every time they lean in for the kiss). He should feel happy - his favorite scene is coming alive before his very eyes - but somehow he keeps focusing on how beautiful Victor is. (And how he should be the one to kiss Victor). 

He looks ethereal under the lights, even if they are too fluorescent and too yellow toned and too bright. Somehow, they are angled so perfectly that it creates a halo around his head, or maybe that is just Yuuri’s active imagination. 

And even though he is kissing Seung-Gil (for the thirtieth time because they can't seem to get the angle right), Yuuri can't help but to think that Victor makes the perfect Dmitry, there is no doubt about that.

“Cut!” the director announces, breaking Yuuri from his staring - or rather, ogling so much that drool pools a bit on the corner of his mouth. 

The two actors begin to mill about, waiting for a new cue as the staff shuffles around them. Two stagehands begin to take the props and reset them into their proper places.

“You two were great. Take a two hour break and we’ll reset for Scene 27.”

Yuuri exhales, looking down at his notes. There isn’t much to critique anymore - the scenes are nearly perfect, as is Victor’s acting **.**

He isn't really sure why he is here any more. It's obvious that Victor doesn't need his help getting into character. Victor’s acting has evolved to capture the complexities of Dmitry: the charming ice skater who slowly opens himself to vulnerability as he falls in love.

Yuuri likes to think it is the extra practice they have done in the privacy of Victor's trailer, but he knows that isn't the case. Victor has acting coaches and cues from the director that have done tenfold what Yuuri could manage. And yet, he can't help but think he has played some sort of role in Victor’s portrayal. After all, Victor likes to practice lines with him so it must be helping him with something...

He stands up from his usual seat, ready to walk with Victor to his trailer for lunch when he is interrupted by an unfamiliar voice calling his name. 

"Yuuri!” someone calls. 

Yuuri freezes, his mind trying to place the voice calling to him. He isn’t exactly used to being approached while on set - most people ignore him (and likely pretend he doesn’t exist ) - unless it is Victor. But he knows his voice; and that voice certainly isn’t his.

“How's my favourite author in the whole world!?" the stranger continues. 

Yuuri turns around, immediately recognizing who has been calling for him. 

"Mr. Cialdi!” Yuuri exclaims, slightly bowing his head. “I didn't know you'd be in today!" 

"I told you, call me Celestino. We’re friends.”

“Sorry Mr. Celestino,” Yuuri apologizes as he fiddles with his thumbs. He averts his eyes to the floor, memorizing the pattern on the tiles before admitting “I'm just surprised to see you.”

“You should be! I managed to catch a red eye last night. Don't know how I got lucky enough to land that but I did,” Mr. Celestine announces. He flashes a toothy smile at Yuuri which seems so absolutely fake and forced, even for a Hollywood producer. “Couldn't miss more of this production!"

"Next time, please call first,” Yuuri mumbles. 

He knows it must be rude to speak so boldly to his casting director - he is the one funding this entire project after all - but he doesn't think it is too much to ask to know before he comes for a surprise visit. At the very least, he would like a notice.

"Are you nervous I won't like how it's going?" Mr. Celestino asks, his Italian accent thick on his words. He claps a large hand on his shoulder as he throws his head back and laughs. It's all very overwhelming, if Yuuri is being honest. 

"Oh um..." Yuuri stumbles to say, his tongue heavy in his mouth. 

Yuuri stares down at his notebook, memorizing the marbled pattern on the cover. He wishes he could somehow disappear or become invisible or somehow get out of this conversation. 

"I'm just kidding! Of course I'll love it!” he decided with a hearty laugh.

Yuuri follows suit and lets out a nervous laugh but he hardly finds anything humorous on the matter. 

“Audiences around the world are already gushing over that trailer! Just wait until the movie comes out! There won't be a human on this planet who hasn't heard the name Yuuri Katsuki! You'll be a star!" Mr. Celestino assures, gesturing wildly. 

"Um..." Yuuri begins. 

“Say, you have any other books in the works? I'm sure we can get those in production as well. I'm not sure I can afford to get Victor again but we’ll see.”

“Oh, um…” Yuuri breathes out. He is unsure of what to say at this point. What does one even say to that? 

"Yuuri!” a cheerful voice calls from the other side of the room. 

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief. He knows that voice - could probably recognize it anywhere. 

“There you are!” Victor exclaims. 

Victor protectively snakes his arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri relaxes into his embrace, finding his mere presence comforting. 

“I was wondering where you were! You said you have important things to do with me today. You know, work stuff,” he urges, emphasizing ‘work’ for no particular reason. 

Yuuri blinks twice. "I do?” he asks, naively. 

He doesn't remember having any important work plans to do with Victor today. He is supposed to have an entire hour free today before meeting with Victor unless he is missing something.

Is he missing something?

“Yes, you do,” Victor asserts. 

Mr. Celestino glances between them. "Well if you're busy, then we must catch up later!” he insists. “I can show you all the pictures from my trip!"

"Definitely,” Yuuri agrees politely. He really doesn't want to see more pictures of Celestino getting drunk during his trips but he will endure the pictures if it means that Mr. Celestino will continue to fund the project. 

"Yeah we’ll do that later” Victor lies, completing brushing off the producer. “You know, time is money and all that."

"Of course,” Mr. Celestino hums in agreement as he glances between the two. “Ciao, bellos.”

Yuuri waves at Mr. Celestino as Victor leads him out of the studio by his arm. Once they are a safe distance away, Yuuri pushes his arm off of him. 

"What was that about?" Yuuri  questions. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Mr. Celestino did not follow them before adding “if you haven't noticed, I was kind of busy.”

"You weren't that busy! You were talking to the producer, which by the way isn't that big of a deal; he's chill.”

Yuuri only glares at him.

“Well, you looked nervous,” Victor points out, pouting slightly. He crosses his arms over his chest. “I just had to step in! I can't just be a bystander! You looked miserable; I'm doing you a favor!”

"He's my producer! I should be nervous!” Yuuri defends. “If he doesn't like it, he'll cut funding and shut this down.”

He knows, rationally, that Victor is right: he really shouldn’t be so nervous when talking to his producer. Mr. Celestino (while unconventional in his tactics) is a nice person through and through. After all, he is one of the only producers to completely fund the entire project (and agree to Yuuri’s single demand). 

"Well I know he'll like it! You've been doing a great job, and you've been doing a great job helping me!”

Yuuri stops in his tracks, turning to face Victor. He has to tilt his chin up to meet his eye level but he holds his stance regardless.

"You know, I can't just keep focusing on you. I have other things to do,” Yuuri lectures with a huff.

Victor chuckles. "You say that, but you keep coming back to practice with me,” Victor says with a cheeky grin. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and continues to walk towards the trailers which Victor follows closely behind. When they arrive at the door, Victor fishes out his keys from his back pocket, unlocking his trailer. He gestures for Yuuri to walk in before him.

Yuuri all but collapses his spot on the couch. Yes,  _ his _ spot as in no one else gets the privy to have because only Yuuri gets to sit here. 

Victor’s trailer has become just as much of Yuuri’s as it is Victor’s and, in a strange way, Victor’s trailer felt like home. Albeit, it has only been four months, that they have been running lines but it has become a comfortable routine. Yuuri would spend his free time in Victor’s trailer and Victor could run his lines with Yuuri’s critiques **.** It is the perfect situation (what did Victor call it? A win-win?). 

And when they aren’t rehearsing lines - which is a surprisingly often - they just talk. It sounds weird when he says it out loud, but they could talk about absolutely nothing for hours. They talk about the California weather and the upcoming skating season and the new superhero movie that just hit the theaters. They go on and on about chocolate candies or the nude beach down in Venice or their favorite soccer team (of all things) until Victor’s manager has to come and fetch him.

"Maybe I'll give private lessons to Seung-Gil,” Yuuri suggests with a smug grin.

He couldn’t imagine spending his time with Seung-Gil like he does Victor. Don't get him wrong, he does like Seung-Gil - he is a decent enough person - but he isn't Victor.

No one is Victor except Victor.

Victor is special. He is an angel among men and not even Seung-Gil could even come close to him. 

Seung-Gil is not a terrible actor - he wouldn't be such a big actor if he was. He just isn't as good as Victor!

"Heaven knows he needs it,” Victor decides, following Yuuri inside the trailer.

Yuuri snorts.

“Come on, you can't keep defending the casting choice!” Victor argues, shifting his weight onto his left leg. “He barely had any emotion in today's scene. Plus, he's not even Japanese!"

"He wasn't that bad,” Yuuri argues.

"I bet you could do better,” Victor challenges, a cocky smirk tugging on his lips. 

Yuuri lets out a snort. He knows it must be rude of him to snort at someone, let alone Victor Nikiforov, but he doesn't care at this point. "You're funny. You should stop acting and become a comedian,” he says sarcastically. 

"No really. I could probably get Yakov to be your manager. We could be stars together!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. Yeah, sure. Like he could just waltz up to a major studio, audition for a role, and become a world class actor. He could even star alongside Victor Nikiforov himself. 

As if that would ever happen...

"Now you're just pulling my leg. I'm not an actor; I'm not meant to be on the big screen."

Victor, however, doesn’t seem convinced in the slightest. 

"Prove it. Run the lines with me,” he insists with a smirk.  He dangles Yuuri’s script out in front of him, as if to mock him. “Show me just how bad you are."

"Maybe I will,” Yuuri asserts, snatching the script from his hand. 

"Page one hundred and-"

"I know,” Yuuri snaps as he flips open the script. 

Victor raises his eyebrows, amused at his sudden outburst but doesn't say anything. Instead, Yuuri gives the signal by clearing his throat and motioning for Victor to start. 

Victor starts by reading out the scene directions. Despite how many times Yuuri tells him it is unnecessary, he continues to read them aloud regardless. 

“Chihoko stands, center of the garage, his head tilted up to the ceiling as he listens to the applause from the crowd. Dmitry notices and rushes over to Chihoko.”

"Don't listen!" Victor shouts as Dmitry. He places his hands over Yuuri’s ears as directed from the script, his hands warm against Yuuri’s skin. 

The two stand at arm's length, as Yuuri continues to look up to the ceiling.

"Dmitry," Yuuri begins. He places his hands on Victor’s, trying to pry them away from his ears.

Victor takes the hint and slowly retracts his hands.

Yuuri looks up at the ceiling, taking in a small breath of air. "It's almost time. We need to get back."

Yuuri begins to walk to the back of the trailer, following the directions on the script. 

Victor exhales. He nervously cards a hand through his bangs as if he is trying to think of the right thing to say. 

"If you mess up the free skate and miss the podium.” He pauses and inhales through his nose, his chest rising slightly as he does so. “I'll take responsibility and resign as your coach."

Yuuri pauses, staring at Victor. He is still, so uncomfortably still. He feels as if he is paralyzed by his words. 

"Why would you say that?" Are you trying to test me?" he finally asks, the words spilling out. 

Victor steps forward, his arms spread open in an effort to comfort him. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm used to being blamed for my own failures. But this time, I'm anxious because my flaws would reflect on you,” he shouts. 

He doesn’t know where that came from. He feels as if his body is on autopilot, as if he is watching from outside of his body.

“I've been wondering if you secretly want to quit,” Yuuri continues.

"Of course I don't."

"I know!" Yuuri shouts, the words echo in his trailer. 

Victor rubs his temples with his fingers, massaging the skin in smooth circles. He places his weight onto his leg, obviously frustrated with the situation. 

"I'm not good with people crying in front of me. I don't know what I should do. Should I just kiss you or something?"

"No!" Yuuri shouts, the word echoing off the walls of his trailer. It may have been over the top, but it somehow feels right.

He feels the raw emotion building inside of him, bubbling like a volcano until it erupts. 

"Just have more faith than I do that I'll win. You don't have to say anything. Just stay close to me and never leave."

There is a silence as Yuuri waits for direction. 

"Wow, Yuuri,” Victor says breathlessly, his eyes wide. He clears his throat before adding “I didn't know you could act like that."

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders casually. "It just felt right.”

“Well yeah, you’re actually crying,” Victor points out. 

Yuuri touches a hand to his cheek. His fingertips brush away a streak of salty tears that have rolled down his cheek. 

Is he crying? He must have been so caught up in the scene that he didn't even realize. It isn’t like him to become so invested when running lines.

Somehow, Victor makes him so easily believe that the scene is real; that somehow he is Dmitry and Yuuri is Chihoko. 

“Here, where are my manners? Let me get you a tissue,” Victor insists. He rushes over to the small kitchenette and grabs the tissue box that sits on the counter. He pulls out one tissue and holds it out for Yuuri.

Yuuri shakes his head.

“That's not necessary. It's just acting; it's not real,” he assures him, taking off his glasses. He dries the lenses with the hem of his shirt. It makes the glasses foggy but it is better than having tear stains on the edges. He slides them up the bridge of his nose with his free hand, looking up at Victor.

Victor looks at him, dumbfounded before asking "then why don't we keep going?”

Yuuri nods but doesn't say anything. 

“Chihoko stands at the center of the ice, once hand resting above his heart and the other outstretched towards Dmitry. Dmitry stands at the boards, his face covered by his hands so that his expression is hidden from Chihoko.”

Victor nods at him to start his lines. 

"Is he crying? Is he mad? Which is it?" Yuuri asks, glancing at Victor.

Victor’s face is expressionless as he rushes over to Yuuri. 

“Dmitry, I did great, right?” Yuuri asks, meeting Victor halfway. 

Victor nods and leans in, following the actions written in the script. 

Yuuri pulls back slightly, solemnly looking at the door - or rather anywhere but Victor. He knows what is coming, and Victor must as well. So why hasn’t he stopped the scene?

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, his voice small. 

"Yuuri, you broke character,” Victor states plainly, almost as if he is chastising him. 

"Oh, um…” Yuuri stumbles to say, because what does one say when their idol is about to kiss you and he's more disappointed with Yuuri breaking the scene than anything else.

“Do you want to continue?" Yuuri continues.

Victor, however, frowns. 

"I don't think that's the next line,” Victor presses, his voice insistent. 

Yuuri looks at his feet. There is a scuff on the front of the right shoe that he tries to focus on instead. 

"Well it says that we um...kiss,” Yuuri comments, his voice slightly above a whisper. 

Victor blinks twice. 

"Oh, I was so wrapped up in your acting that I didn't even notice-"

"It's okay,” Yuuri reassures him, despite the fact that it is absolutely not okay.

Victor was (is?) about to kiss him! 

“Do you still want to continue?" Yuuri asks hopefully.

He silently hopes he will say yes, the selfish part of him wants him to say yes. He wants Victor to lean in and kiss him, to press his plush lips against his and tainting them with his unworthiness. 

But then again, that will never happen. Victor cannot possibly want to continue. He cannot possibly want to (willingly) kiss Yuuri. Not when he has millions of other people he could be kissing. He could have anyone (the best money could buy) and yet he doesn't want anyone else but Yuuri. 

"Well yeah,” Victor agrees. “I need all the help I can get. Plus, we're almost done with the scene."

Yuuri looks down at his script. They only have about three lines left in the scene. "We are,” Yuuri agrees. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Yuuri freezes. 

Did Victor just ask if Yuuri wanted a kiss from Victor?

He must somehow be dreaming. That, or he died of embarrassment from Mr. Celestino and is somehow in heaven. 

He wants to say yes - there isn't anything in the world he wants more than for Victor to kiss him. Instead, his mouth seems to betray him. 

"I don't think that would be professional,” Yuuri says rationally. 

"It is just acting,” Victor scoffs, his lips just mere inches from Yuuri’s lips. 

Yuuri swallows, looking at the script long discarded on the table. He doesn't even remember discarding it on the table. 

“Yes...acting,” Yuuri breathes out. 

How long is he going to keep lying to himself? How can he possibly insist that this is still acting? How can he possibly lie to his heart that there is no chemistry between them? How can he possibly keep telling himself that this is just acting when he loves Victor?

"Alright,” Victor says, returning to his original spot. “Start from your line again.”

"Dmitry, I did great, right?" Yuuri asks, a wide smile on his face.

The corner’s of Victor’s lips turn upwards as he gives a small nod. Victor leans in, his eyes closing as he presses his lips to Yuuri’s. 

It is a simple kiss - one with no teeth and no tongue - and yet it feels electric.

It’s magical really, to be kissing Victor Nikiforov. It’s everything like it is depicted in the movies: it's slow but somehow still romantic. The white noise around them seems to fade, as if they are the only two people in the world. 

Yuuri knows, deep down, this shouldn’t be anything special - he is just following the script - but that doesn’t stop his heart from beating faster. He doesn’t care that this kids is fake, that every movement is already written, already played out. That everything between them has been forced and scripted. 

Because this kiss - the only kiss that has ever mattered in Yuuri’s life - feels so genuine. It’s awkward and clumsy with their teeth knocking against each other and their lips chapped. 

And yet it is perfect. 

Victor pulls his lips away, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. "This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me."

His hand cradles the back of Yuuri’s head, his fingers carding through the tangles in his hair.

"Really?"

Victor just smiles back at him.

The two stare at each other for a moment, neither one wanting to break the scene first. His eyes seem hungry, as if the small taste isn't enough for him.

"That's enough for today," Victor finally decides.

Yuuri licks his lips. "Is it?" 

He isn't really sure where that bout of courage came from but he doesn't regret it at all. He wants to kiss Victor again. 

Victor seems to agree as he closes the space between them, placing one leg between Yuuri's.

Victor parts his lips. Yuuri realizes he is staring at his own lips. Yuuri instinctively parts his own lips, licking his bottom lip.

Victor makes him feel so different. 

Victor breathes life into his dull world, as if he is seeing colour for the first time. He's enchanting and romantic and downright alluring. He makes Yuuri feel as if he is finally something special.

But he wonders if it is true; if what Phichit and the magazines says is true. Does Victor like Yuuri? Does Victor Nikiforov have feelings for him? Does he actually want to kiss him right now? 

Yuuri tries to analyze the situation because that is what writers do; they analyze. And Victor is standing so close, his eyes firmly landing on Yuuri’s mouth, practically begging for another taste.

He watches his chest rise and fall and rise again.

It's too perfect; too orchestrated; too scripted to be real.

This could all be an act - Victor  _ is _ a world class actor, after all. His feeling could be fake; fake as his platinum hair; fake as his signature smile; fake as Chihoko and Dmitry. 

"I should go," Yuuri blurts as he takes a few steps back. He hastily collects the script into his hands, creasing the edges as he clutches the pages a bit too tightly. 

Victor pulls back, frowning. "Of course," he says, trying not to be offended. It sounds genuine - and Yuuri truly wants it to be genuine - but he attributes it to his active imagination.

He wants, so desperately, for this to be true: that Victor does want him to stay, Victor wants to have feelings for him, wants him to kiss him again. 

Of course, that could never happen because he isn’t Chihoko. He’s just Yuuri. 

"Busy, busy,” Victor mutters, bitterly. 

"We can practice tomorrow. I promise."

“We better, I want to get that kiss perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support on the last few chapters! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos.
> 
> I apologize for the low quality of this chapter and I hope to edit it in the coming days. I promise to continue this fic but I need to take a short break for my own personal health.
> 
> For updates, please follow my tumblr [@vodkawrites](http://vodkawrites.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Also, make sure to check out the [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) for this chapter by rocketttea on tumblr!!! It's amazing!
> 
> I hope to update again in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or even a comment! It really fuels me to get out content faster!
> 
> You can follow me for updates and other YOI content at [@vodkawrites](http://vodkawrites.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Also, please check out the [fabulous art](https://rocketttea.tumblr.com/post/166826942086/something-i-did-for-the-victuri-big-bang-this) for this fic by rocketttea on tumblr!!! It's amazing and wonderful!!! 
> 
> See you in the next few days for more!


End file.
